


I Put a Spell on You...

by Shain00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, AgentCorp, BDSM, Dark, F/F, Halloween, Kinks, Knifeplay, Other, Perversion, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Smut, SuperCorp, Trans Masc Character, dark fantasies, incest? i guess, strong alters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shain00/pseuds/Shain00
Summary: AU what if ...you had an alter ego that identified as the opposite sex. Alex Danvers, trans masc, considered themselves non binary at times and used they them pronouns if need be. Lover of all things fall, they return to national city after traveling the world with Kate Kane heiress and cousin of Bruce Wayne, building new clientele their line of work was special and not for the faint of heart.orAlex/Lee comes back to National City in the fall ready to celebrate Halloween with Kate Kane and catch up with the girl of steel but finds themselves infatuated with Lena Luthor.





	1. I put a spell on you

Hi im the OWL please enjoy this story that wouldnt leave me alone.

I Put a Spell on You

Alex or Lee...those are the names that this person chooses to go by. When all is well, and their feeling ...normal, they would prefer any and everyone to call them Alex. But if you were to meet this person, while they were ...different...like for instance…

The redhead sat inside the cafe drinking their dark coffee, the tastes reminds them of home. The brown eyed biker hummed to herself as she took another sip, staring out of the clear windows into the busy autumn morning street. Parents holding onto their children's hands as they excitedly pointed out all the Halloween decorations made her feel nostalgic.

National City Beanery was decorated all over with bright orange colors, and cheesy spooky ghosts, vampires, zombies, and witches hanging from the ceiling. It was as if a Party City had thrown up, in a good way, inside the cozy cafe

It brought a small smile to her lips. October was her favorite month because it contained her favorite holiday. Growing up, she always wanted to dress up as...the bad guy.

Or anti-hero if you will.

If this happened... well ...you would call them Lee

And very rarely...another name…

This is how it all started.

2001

-Midvale- 

The rambunctious 14 year old stared at her new sister in awe. Kara twirled around in her superman costume and giggled, she was so happy and excited to celebrate one of her older sisters favorite holidays. The redhead gave the blonde a satisfied thumbs up and decided to try on her costume as well.

It was the complete opposite of her blonde headed sisters.

Dark...venomous...horrifying

She bought it with her own money that she saved up doing chores around the house and tutoring teens at school who really needed her help.

Kara looked at her costume reflection in the mirror with her head turned to the side in deep thought.

“So we just show up at...human- ugh peoples houses, and rob them of...candy?”

Alex giggled loudly enough that her mother walked in to see what was all going on. Her eyes instantly went to Kara and her blue and red outfit. Her mouth opened to released an ‘awe’, “Kara, look at you it fits you so well.” 

When Kara first entered the family, Eliza and Jeremiah wanted to make sure that Alex didn’t feel like she was forgotten. They had to educate the blonde girl so much about earth and its people that Alex would sometimes feel neglected.

But that all changed as soon as October came around. Alex turned into one of the happiest kids ever. In school she would ask the teachers if she could help decorate their rooms. Even the principle would give her the ok to decorate the halls.

Jeremiah knew that when this month came around, Alex would be busy setting up scarecrows in their pumpkin patch, decorating their front porch with spider webs to the point Eliza freaked out and begged her to stop, and watching Nightmare before Christmas on repeat. A movie she also binged around Christmas time. She remembered when her dad would watch all the episodes of The Addams Family. His main focus was on the families most beautiful asset. Morticia Adams. Jeremiah grew up having the biggest crush on pale morbid Adams.

But Eliza didn’t seem to agree with her husbands infatuation. Jealousy was obvious.

Even more so as Alex started to notice the beauty of the dark clothed, pale skin, dark eyed character, how do you say, like father like daughter...or son. Alex even had a movie poster of just Morticia from the movie hung up on her wall. Letting her dad have Carolyn Jones, and falling for Anjelica Huston's portrayal of the haunting beauty.

Yes it's safe to say that Alex was obsessed with everything that was Halloween. Kara couldn’t help but to bask in this excitement with her. She adored her, wanted to please her and do anything and everything to make Alex happy.

So when Eliza turned her sights onto her oldest daughter and made a slight frown,Kara praised her. Despite her mother’s obvious hatred for Alex's love of all that was dark and scary.

She never understood her morbid daughter. Blaming it on Jeremiah's genes.

Alex adjusted her mask on her face and turned to the full body mirror. 

Everything stopped...the person that was staring back at her was no longer Alex but

“Alex ...Alex…” Eliza huffed and inhaled before she closed her eyes and shouted.

“Lee!”

“Lee?” They turned to the voice that they knew well and glared.

“Kate...what did i-”

Kate immediately pointed towards the man bun the red head was sporting. Her gray sky like eyes never leaving earthy browns. 

Alex’s hand shot up to her hair and cursed inwardly as she took the purple elastic band, as if it was poisonous, out of her hair. Wrapping it back around her wrist. The color kept them both calm. Like a morning sky, swirling with pinks and blues, creating a soft indigo.

Yea it would do.

Kate waited patiently for her friend to get her bearings. Her hair was curly and needed to be straightened so her persona wouldn't be misleading.

“Fuck it.”

“You sure?” 

Kate was well aware of her friends journey of accepting this alter ego. She never wanted to see them relapse again, never wanted to see that pained darkness that swallowed them up for years.

“Yea anyway...is almost Halloween.” Just like that, the mood brightens, like the sun shining through the cafe’s window.  
\--  
Kate Kane, an androgynous handsome enigma. Wanted by both men, women and aliens, and hated by men, women, and aliens.

She moved away from Gotham city to get a change of scenery after she was kicked out of the army. Before ‘the don't ask don't tell’ saga ended, Kate was under an investigation for homosexual conduct.

Instead of playing along like a good maggot, like her superior officers wanted her to be, as well as her dad, Kate gave them all the middle finger and sadly drove off into the sunset on her motorcycle...alone.

Sophie was the love of her life, begged her to reconsider, ‘do what they say’, ‘be a good maggot’. Kate knew she would rather walk away from it all then to play into their hands.

So that's exactly what she did, walked away from everyone, and Sophie...those dark chocolate eyes. That's how she found Alex, they both were looking for another life, something meaningful.

She pulled off her helmet as the redhead ran behind her bike, bags in hand. They came to a stop, bent over with hands on their knees, standing up slowly once they were able to catch their breath.

As their eyes met both felt an instant connection, stormy grays penetrating warm browns, the connection was forever written in stone.

“Take me with you...i know this is weird and we don't...i..i just saw you and what you just did,” She thought of how unapologetic Kate was about the whole ordeal.

“Your fucking brave you know that?” Alex closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. “Just...take me with you...my names Alex ...Alex Danveres...and I felt... we were destined to meet.”

The last thing that Kate needed was to be a babysitter for a confused stranger. But she was right, this felt like destiny, the moment Alex spoke she felt ...warm, like someone wrapped her up in a big cozy blanket.

The last time she felt like that was when she was with her sister. She shook away those thoughts, her sister was still out their. She had to have hope, never give up. That's what her body was telling her now, give her a chance.

"Danvers right…" The name was familiar, she heard about a moody cadet with red hair and a cool demeanor.

Why would someone who was one step away from becoming an army officer, just throw in the towel.

"Yea...they were trying to make everyone sign this new disclosure about "code of ethics" bullshit and...I'm tired...I'm not about to fight for anyone who want let me be me." 

"That's the fucking army for you, nothing but rules…" Kate thinks back to her dad pushing her to follow every rule possible, to stay on the righteous pass.

"Sometimes rules are made to be broken.." She sighs and scratches her brow, there was a scar, it was smoothed over, but it still was present.

She gave the cadet a once over, tall, lean, easy on the eyes... but had a mysterious vibe, some one needed to dig underneath the surface to set them free.

"Ok soldier...hop on."

\--

“Holy shit, have you seen Sophie Turner’s costume, i just want to take her in a dark haunted house, and do whatever she wanted.”

Alex chuckled at how thirsty her friend could be.

“Easy boy, how long as it been since you’ve been laid?” 

Kate snorted and turned her phone towards Alex, letting her see the photo that had her attention.

"Morticia Adams challenge, she's at the top if you asked me."

Alex felt a surge of need flow throughout her body, electric dark gray eyes turned her insides into hot lava.

"She ...is something." Kate snatched her phone back and rolled her eyes.

"She's fucking gorgeous...ugh who really can appease you?"

"I'm not that easy.." She quickly held up a finger as Kate was about to jump to the offence. 

"What me and you did was as friends, we had a great time and I will forever cherish that moment."

"Aww, you got me right in the feels." She sighed while she placed her hands over her chest in a mock of affection. Alex cut her eyes at her and checked her phone as it vibrated.

Kara: are you back!!!

It was obvious how much the youngest Danvers had been waiting, just like an obedient lab waiting for its masters return. She respected the boundaries Alex had placed.

Lines were crossed years ago between the two. Kara was getting older, and...needed help experimenting if you will.

How much was too much, how to notice pleasure on humans faces. 

What a kiss felt like.

Where to touch, how much pressure to apply.

The older sibling saw nothing wrong with that until she herself discovered some dark attributes about herself. Hands wrapped around necks, suffocating kisses, praises being whispered hotly in ears.

Yes boundaries were needed.

Finger tips quickly tapped a response

Alex: Yes, getting coffee with a friend.

"Ooh another one, Cary Deuber from The Real Housewives of Dallas, nails the Morticia Adams challenge."

"I'll pass on that."

Alex slips her phone back in her leather jacket.

"So what's the move for tonight” The dark haired motorist scrolled threw her feed again.

“Noonans?” Alex ears parked. It had been awhile since she had a good drink and fucked a random married woman in said bar.

“Their having a Halloween contest. Oh next week this new club called IGOR is having one as well...its a...kind of invite only type of party.”

“Meaning people will be fucking and sharing their significant others with strangers.” Alex had read up on the club in the beginning. Some friends she made through work had clued her in. National City was about to welcome their first bdsm bar.

"You say that like its a bad thing.” Kate winks and sips her now cooled coffee.

Alex shot her a look and grinned, "Never said that."

Kate goes back to scrolling through her feed and stops, someone sent her a message.

"Halloween party tonight, invite only, please come dressed in costumes only, Sam."

"Sam sent that...to you."

"I might have told her I'd be in National City for a week." She smiled, her eyes downcast looking at her screen.

Alex knew that look. Kate only allowed herself to fall for three women. Sophie. Sam who was very familiar with Alex's condition. And someone Alex knew very well. Maggie.

Alex had met Maggie at a bar, throwing shots back like a pro. Kissing the female bartenders and getting away with it made her a legend.

Maybe because she was a cop and a sexy one at that.

Alex knew right then and there she wanted to dangerous detective.

She was her second...yes second...would it be that obvious who her first was?

Maggie was everything Alex needed and more.

She could tell when Lee was in control and played into their hands and eventually came on them as well.

They wanted something with Sam, she and Lee felt a deeper connection with the kryptonian but Sam wouldn't risk the friendship, so they decided then and there that that would be enough.

Plus they loved spoiling Sam's daughter Ruby all they wanted when she wasn't visiting with her dads parents.

Sam...Reign, it had been too long.

"Where's the party?"

\--

“You think they should do a reboot?” Kate continued there talk about the Addams family.

Alex was busy looking for the perfect outfit the Halloween store had.

It was short notice but Alex knew what she needed. It was good for both her and Lee.

Their therapist had suggested to try to balance both sides. Find common ground.

"It's like this ...alter ...just crashed into me and it makes me feel fucking good."

"Are you still ...present when Lee shows up?" Jamie scribbled down some notes as she waited for her patient to response.

"Sometimes... i'm not scared of it, I just want to be...conscious and...aware of what’s going on."

Jamie tapped the end of her pen against her clipboard and removed her red glasses to clean them.

"Try doing things that bond you together, something...you both love.

Alex snaps back as she finds the perfect costume.

Find common ground...

“No, its a classic but it doesn't matter what i think, Hollywoods just gonna fuck it up anyway.” she grabs the medium sized costume that grabbed her attention. 

It was perfect. A foreshadow if you will of things to come

Lee hummed and nodded, 'just wear those dark ripped jeans with the top, also no need to buy gloves.'

Alex smirked, 'we do have enough gloves.'

Their job requires….or insist that they use gloves if that was never mentioned. Their occupation was a special one that paid rather handsomely.

They had a very expensive list of clientele who tipped like no other.

The job in question? Well you'll have to wait until the end to fully understand.

Back to the present 

Alex had seen plenty of reboots and had always felt that they were a let down.

Fuller House...more like just empty the house.

Ash vs Evil Dead, promising but canceled.

The Corners...meh.

The leather clad duo made their way to the checkout line, and did a little checking out of their own.

A group of women were in front of them, all holding the sexier version of their costume.

Kate turned her head slowly and arched her brow at her quiet friend.

Alex of course was not impressed, "too easy."

"500 if their going to Sam's party and I fuck...2 out of 5." She whispers quickly and close enough for Alex to hear.

She knew better then bet on this scenario. Kate was a playboy. With Bruce Wayne as your cousin the looks follow, the charm commands, and women drop to their knees.

Alex, who did not catch on fast enough, was also reaping the benefits of being around money.

Everything was at her beck and call, trips to the Middle East, women,a new wardrobe, women, a new ducati, did I mention women.

"No, even though it's far fetched. I know you can get them there somehow, and once that happens the poor girls won't have a chance."

Kate scoffs and punches the tall redhead in the arm.

"You say that like its a bad thing."

Alex chuckles lowly and pulls her to the next open register.

The cashier reminded them of a fresh faced "its my first day" adorable worker. Blonde hair, green eyes with glasses. A perfect target for the two to play with.

"Hi did you find everything ok?"

So bubbly, and pure. This was going to be enjoyable.

\---

Alex hops on her ducati and brings it to life. She pets it "good boy."

After packing up her costume, Alex decided to split ways until the party. 

The oldest was finally going to be reunited with the youngest.

What would she do? Hug her, yes. Kiss her…maybe.

She jiggled her keys back in forth in her hands.

When she left for the army it was under duress, she knew she wasn't thinking clearly. Alex needed an escape from the small down and needed discipline. 

Eliza was starting to notice...they were growing up to be too close.

Then it happened...

When Alex turned eight-teen the ever present alter ego Lee began to show himself more and more.

Alex cut their hair short,but not short enough to put in a small bun, and shaved the sides and back of her head.

This upset her mother, but Jeremiah went along with it and even helped Lee find the right attire when he was present.

He watched everyone and everything closely. Alex was truly happy that this part of her was able to stretch its legs.

Everyone but Eliza found it. comforting.

The older blonde saw a problem...a cancer she needed to eliminate.

Even though Alex's therapist begged her to let it be and to encourage combining the two as one, Eliza could only think of what her friends would think, her family, hell what would she do if everyone called her a failure as a mother.

Because that's all she saw herself as.

And then…

One evening Eliza got off early from work. 

As she made her way inside the home she could hear hushed voices.

She quietly followed them to the girls room.

A sigh. Then a moan.

Eliza blood ran cold as she thought of all the possibilities that were happening behind those doors.

Turning the knob she barged into the room, eyes dark with anger.

"Uh.." She turned her back on the scene before her. Her breathing never slowing down she raised one finger in the air.

"Alexander Lee Danvers please tell me that isn't a boy under the covers?"

The alter that was present pulled the sheets tight around their body, pupils were full blown, naked and shaking all over, there was no way around the inevitable.

"...I'm not Alex…" Eliza recognized the voice immediately. It was Lee alright, the cancer.

She slowly turned on her heel to eye the stranger that was in her child's bed.

The covers began to pull down over a blonde head, then blue eyes appeared showing the same fear as their counterpart.

Eliza closed her eyes tightly and yelled up towards the heavens.

Stuffing the keys in her back pockets, and making sure her hair straight, Alex knocked on the apt. door.

She sighed and flexed her arms to calm her nerves.

After a few clicks, the door opened with a whoosh. Blue electric eyes fell  
upon  
the older sister.

"Hey Kar." Immediately, she found herself being lifted off her feet. Kara sniffed as she hugged her closely.

"Rao I missed you." She whispered more herself then to the body who she considered her life line.

Alex kissed her forehead and hugged her as hard as she could.

"I know kiddo, I'm here now." She dropped her bags and examined the tech savvy apartment.

"Catco is treating you good huh?

Kara nervously touched her glasses trying her hardest not to turn any redder than she knew she already was.

"Oh you know, that's what happens when you win The Pulitzer Prize."

"Impressive Miss Danvers…" Any hope of her face not turning into a tomato was quickly thrown out of the window along with the air in her lungs.

Alex chuckled lightly as her sister cleared her throat and pointed to the chilled wine on her kitchen island while she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Wine, yes!" Alex grabbed the bottle opener before her sister, "let me?"

"Ok, I mean your the one who we're celebrating."

"Eh, let's not make a big deal of it." Alex makes sure she poured herself a healthy amount before saying cheers.

"To the Danvers."

"May we always find one another."

Kara slides a hand over her heart, cool blues slowly melting into those brown eyes.

"Always."

\---

The journalist pulled out her outfit for tonight's festivities. She was even more excited that Alex was going with her.

"So you know Sam?" She shouted over the running water.

Figures. 

Alex stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair dry, "yea my friend/ coworker, dated her a while back and introduced me to them. Turns out we had a lot in common."

"Katherine "Kate" Kane the wealthy heiress of Wayne Enterprise, cousin of Bruce Wayne, who's been m.i.a for years."

"Can't get anything passed you." They chuckled and threw their wet towel on the bed.

Unabashingly pulling on boxer briefs, in front of the blonde who's back was turned slightly.

Kara could feel their eyes on them, watching every move she made as she took off her dress.

" You haven’t changed a bit, your even more beautiful…" Kara closed her eyes and smiled softly.

That voice, the same voice that called her gorgeous when she descended down creaky stairs of their ranch home in a pink floral dress for prom years ago.

"Lee…"

"You've always been beautiful to us."

She could picture those wet red curls now, the two would be the death of her.

"You always knew what to say..."

She turned, eyes still closed, breathing quickly.

"Kara…"

Blues and browns crash into one another like a tidal wave. 

Lee closed the distance between them and grabbed the girl of steels hands and gently placed them on his chest

Cool fingers traced the almost invisible scars that where fading nicely.

"You went through with it...are you both happy?" Kara had to stop herself from kisses the scars on the tan chest in front of her.

Kara kissed each finger tip of her siblings hands and brushed the knuckles against her cheek.

"Yes...do you approve-"

"It doesn't matter what I think," she sniffles, "Your happiness is the only thing that matters."

Their hearts thumped quickly against Kara's cheek.

This was what they both missed the most.

Pure honesty.

"...So your friends with a Luthor I hear."

"You've done your research as I expected." She pulled back and gave the mysterious brown eyes a deep look.

"She's adopted, like me, and we have a lot in common too."

"But she's a Luthor Kar."

"Yes but she has a good heart, don't give me that look." Lee inhaled and turned his gaze to his bed where his costume layed staring back at him.

"You of all people should know how it feels to be judged harshly by society."

"Don't use that as amo Kar. Lena Luthor may not have the Luthor genes, but she was raised in their image. I just want you to guard you heart."

"Are you jealous?" That was the elephant in the room. It was large and untamed, stomping around and breaking things left and right.

It pushed Alex back to the surface and sent Lee to the corner stewing.

"Well 'I'M' not, but I don't want anyone hurting my sister."

"Alex...were you ever jealous…"

"No, I love you Kara, you were our first, I wanted my first to be with you. But we can't be together like that. I won't allow you to miss that special person that's made for you."

Alex brushed the curls out of her face, rubbing her forehead to pacify her other half.

"I have to find balance for us both, and he knows that. The right person is out there waiting for us both." Alex knew it deep down. She would not give up.

Her therapist had hope, even her dad, after the divorce, still encouraged them to not give up on love.

Even if her current job kept kept her preoccupied, she still had hope.

Hope was something she had given to some of her clients. Whatever you put out into the universe you'd receive back ten times. That's what they believed and that's what they clung to.

Find common ground…

Suddenly her phone rang to life, the ringtone signaling that it was the heiress blowing up her phone.

Alex glared at her screen as she opened the text message attached.

Her body's temperature shot up as soon as she swiped through all the photos that were sent to her.

There was a small message at the end.

Come play…

Lee sprung to life and nearly started drooling over what they saw.

'This will do for now..'

'Agreed.'

"Uhhm, got an emergency, it may take awhile," her facial expression read apologetic.

But this need was about to rip them in to.

The meds that had worked up to this point, which happens a lot, had dwindled in their affect over the body.

The blood was already pumping down to their groin.

They needed to leave before they tainted their relationship with the youngest Danvers.

Kara gave them both a pout, her lips were so red and so kissable. Alex had to pull on the reins hard as Lee's perverted thoughts of the blonde on her knees engulfed her in flames like a fire breathing dragon. 

Alex quickly dashed for her clothes, quickly putting them on as if she was running out of a burning building.

"Dont do that please...Lee’s a fucking animal.”

Kara chuckled as she went to get another drink of wine. “He’s that easy.”

“I’m working on him,” she emphasizes by zipping up her jacket, and grabbed her costume. She calmly placed a quick smooch on her sister's head and gazed into those childlike eyes.

Alex mentally elbowed Lee in the chest casting him further into a corner to lick his wounds.

"I'll meet you there kiddo."

\---

She knocked on the door and checked the address on her phone with jittery hands.

The gloves she wore fit her hands perfectly.

Real goatskin leather lined with velvet with a zipper.

It was one of her favs because it was touchscreen friendly.

The door opened slowly, revealing a satisfied Kate putting back on her jacket.

Alex sported a cool lopsided grin as she fluffled the shorter woman’s hair back to its natural state.

"Thanks."

"So...did you use..,anything." She squeezed her hands together, her eyes darted all around dark living room. 

There was only one source of light coming from a room down the hall.

"No, I know 'Lee' wanted to use his new toy." She winked and stomped one boot into the floor, sighing in relief as her foot finally went in completely.

"Who said it was his." Kate stopped all movements and eyed her taller friend.

"Your blending...your voice sounds fifty fifty." She whispered in a congratulatory voice.

"We try, now out, no watching this time I'm rusty."

"Yea yea you gotta get back in the swing of it which is why I set this up. Have fun."

Kate pecked them on the nose and chuckled loudly as the door closed behind her.

The minute of silence was soon cut short as boots tapped against wooden floors, making their way slowly to the room with the pink light spilling into the hallway.

The pink light pulled them in, like a moth to a..you know.

Their prized sat there, tied up, lipstick perfect, and hungry eyes raking all over the strangers body.

Well they sort of were strangers.

She was the cashier from earlier after all.

This new persona that was both Lee and Alex pulled on their ski mask. When they were satisfied with the adjustments they pulled out their brand new black titanium butterfly knife.

The cashiers breathing increased as they came closer to the bed she sat bound on.

Kate had done an amazing job.

"You know the rules." The gravelly voice sent chills down her back, making her groin quiver.

"Yes, I am to call you Sir Lance, and if there's anything I don't like, to say the safeword."

Those dark green eyes filled with lust waited for them nod in approval.

The name was a nickname given to them by Maggie. The detective had joked about Alex being the knight in shining armor that girls flock too. 

"I don't know about that, I'm usually the knight that sends women to the nunnery."

Maggie spits out her beer as she hopped off her couch.

Excusing herself as she did her best to contain her loud outburst.

"What? That's what happens, apparently, I'm 'the Devil." Alex sipped on her on beer, feeling the buzz but still able to have a conversation.

"Your a regular Lancelot."

"Ooh, I like that." Alex clapped with glee, alcohol made them very happy.

"That's it then, I dub you," Maggie stopped and search for something she could use as a sword.

Anything that was sharp was a bad idea. Beer and sharp pointy objects don't mix well.

"Aha," she jumped with excitement. Her black umbrella was just the length she needed.

"Kneel." She whispered, making the red heads body hum to life.

The way she could command them had Alex on their toes.

They knelt down and waited to be knighted by the detective that captivated them.

Maggie went from shoulder to shoulder, softly whispering praises before she finally dubbed the kneeling knight

"I dub you...Sir Lance."

It has been two full moons since their body rode the waves of ecstasy that left them battered and bruised and begging for more.

Maggie could only do so much until she gave up. Alex and Lee gently bowed out of that fight knowing she didn't even put a dent in their armor.

No this carnal need went deeper.

This new drug had a history, and that history of dark depravity came from having the girl of steel destroy your armor and break you in the most sublime way.

Lance inhaled deeply as they caught their reflection in the smudged cracked mirror in the corner.

Sending them back to the day Lee was born.

Back to the day were perversion grew and attached itself to every part of their body.

"The safe word … Is purple."

\------


	2. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the first Halloween party to commence, everyone get your costumes ready
> 
> Rated: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone, this being my first supergirl ff had me a bit nervous. I didn't want to write something basic, i wanted it to grab my readers. I hated that I took so long on ch2 but here it is enjoy,costume links at the end notes.  
ch2

Jess typed aimlessly at her laptop across from the brunette who was twirling around in her costume.

She stopped when her all black top   
hat fell off her head.

Jess snickered behind her hand.

"You have to slow down."

"Fuck that, Stevie Nicks would spin and spin and her hat would stay on."

Sam grumbled. She felt she had the perfect costume, the blonde wig would be an issue because of its quality but it would do.

Jess opened a new window as she scanned an article on IGOR, she tapped at the key gently and hit the bookmark button.

It would sync to her phone so she would have more privacy when viewing the NSFW photos.

"That's because she's a full fledged witch." The dark haired woman stared out of the large penthouse windows sipping chilled wine from the glass in her hand.

Her nails were green catseye colored mixed with glitter, while her skin was nearly porcelain.

Lipstick blacker than the devils horns, green eyes dark with mischief.

Her hair down in loose waves.

Dress nearly dragging the floor as she spun on one heel.

The CEO of LCorp was the living embodiment of Halloween.

Dark, mysterious, and dangerously gorgeous.

Jess eyed her boss as she searched the internet for information on the singer Stevie Nicks.

Lena Luthor demanded the room as she slinked effortless across the floor to her living room to join her friends.

Sam blew out a frustrated sigh as the hat once again fell from her head, but was caught by the green eyed CEO.

She placed it gently back on her head.

"Keep practicing, but for now, it's time for photos, shall we?."

On cue Jess hopped up with her phone in hand and ushered the two towards an all white wall.

Posing them together then getting them by themselves.

"Jess where's your costume," Sam demanded as She and Lena checked their makeup.

"Like I said you'll see it later, OK now hold up your dress and do a slow spin, I'm going to use boomerang.'  
"Oo! Jess I love the way you think."

Lena stepped aside and grabbed her own phone to capture the behind the scenes moments.

She had faith that Jess knew what she was doing, which is why she hired her.

Lena didn't trust everyone. Knowing her family's background didn't make her inviting.

Growing up she had paid friends thanks to her mother Lillian Luthor.

The two bumped heads so much, that Lillian threatened to send her to an all girls school in London.

She took the bait and by the age of seven-teen said farewell to her loving father, who adopted her, and older brother Lex, who wanted her to stay, and hopped on their family jet to the United Kingdom.

Lex had indeed taught her how to be a Luthor. What to say, what to take, and how much you could get from people was important to their family name.

The U.K. had also taught her well, she not only graduated at the top of her class but had the experience of a lifetime.

It was scandalous, a Luthor, caught sleeping with their instructors from the Crow Boarding School?

Yes plural, meaning more than one.

It was an itch she always needed to be scratched.

Having power over an authoritative figure brought her pleasure.

The supposed incident was only revealed a year after she transferred back to the states.

Lillian was even more furious that her husband Lionel refused to punish their daughter.

"It's in the past darling, and it's just rumors."

If it wasn't mentioned before the two educators in question were both married women.

Which further upset Lillian, causing her to nearly hire security to follow her youngest Luthor wherever she went at night. Rumor's always followed the Luthors that was obvious.

But this one happened to be accurate, of course with the amount of money the Luthors had anyone could be bought. So that’s what she did, not just her teachers, but the school...all of it.

This propelled the youngest Luthor to the top, send a clear message to her enemies. Luthors always win.

Building L-Corp up after Lionels passing wasn't an easy task.

She was challenged by everyone.

Old men who came from old money thought she was just a pretty girl who didn't know anything about science and weapons.

The younger men just wanted to put their dicks in her mouth and use her for arm candy.

The respect was hard to obtain.

But she used her name, her background, her intelligence and soared above them all.

She looked down on them all, pitied them for being so weak.

They wanted her and couldn't have her.

Knowing this always gave the green eyed CEO a thrill.

She masturbated to the fantasies of all the men kneeling naked in front of her.

But it only cooled off the itch, she needed it scratched over and over.

Lena had to stop herself once or twice from calling her ex James.

He was so powerful in the bedroom. He listened to her but that was the problem.

She wanted him to take and take, make her beg for it, call her a good girl and praise her, but that wasn't going to happen.

He claimed that he wasn't comfortable doing some of the stuff she asked of him.

What was so bad about getting choked and fucked in a graveyard.

Yes this gorgeous business woman wanted to taste the dark kinks that plagued her thoughts.

She wanted to be taken in her office, bent over her desk while blind folded by a stranger  
But these were just fantasies that she kept to herself. Never daring to bring them up amongst friends.

"OK Lena I need to get one of you for this challenge."

Sam dragged her back to the white wall mid eye roll.

"I'm not a Kardashian, no ones going to care." She exhaled, not really getting the point.

"You're damn right your not, your better than them. You are Lena "I'll suck you dry" Luther."

Sam smiled behind her phone while Jess filmed the whole scene.

The Internet would see this snap story and make her even more desirable.

"...Lena 'I'll suck you dry' Luthor."

Post

Jess tagged them all in her post with a smirk on her lips.

\---  
Alex applied the last finishing touches to their costume.

Dabbing a finger in the black soft face paint, she painted over her closed eyelids.

Once it was completely covered they opened both eyes to see what difference it made.

Alex seemed happy about the result and continued to cover the other eyelid.

Adding the face paint help them hide more of their features along with the black cloth mask.

Alex took a deep breath and pulled the purple band from her wrist and pulled her short red hair into a man bun.

Behave tonight.

I make no promises.

Of course she expected that response.

Now that he was co piloting tonight's activities, it could go anywhere from blacking out drunk to eating some girl out on a table in front of everyone.

And if he was being honest, Lee was hoping to do the latter of the two.

Lee smoothed the striped long sleeve shirt from chest to stomach, loving his flatness.

'Thanks...for the surgery…'

'Hey I wasn't a fan of them anyway'

Alex had agreed that the surgery would be helpful.

Their dysphoria decreased, their mental health increased with happiness, and Alex loved being the gender bending playboy that captured everyone's attention.

He carefully readjusted the rubber prosthetic between his legs, making sure his expensive package was positioned the right way in his boxer-harness.

Now the outfit was completed, the fingerless biker gloves, the ripped jeans, and black Doc martens, hell even the white 'swag bag' filled with actual money came together perfectly.

They figured why not surprise people tonight by throwing money at them.

Boots scuffed at the floor, passing the room where the blonde cashier was snoring lightly in bed with a huge smile on her face.

Luckily Alex had her sign a non-disclosure agreement before she drifted off to 'La La Land'.

That too was part of the job. It saved a lot of people from being incarcerated.

Lee shut the door behind him, twisting the knob back and forth making sure it was locked.

Orange street lights guide the way to a matte black ducati, waiting patiently for its masters return.

Once the biker hopped on and turned edge the key making the engine roar to life, they sped down the street like a headless horseman riding out of hell.

\--  
Lee waited on the heiress to meet him at her car, silently observing every stranger that glanced his way.

Chuckling as a couple of girls called their outfit 'cheesy'.

The 1950s burglar costume was more of a play on slapstick comedy then something one would consider scary.

But that was the reasoning behind their costume, they blended in with the norms.

No one would guess that the costume was an actual portrayal of the bikers current employment.

In the distance he heard familiar footsteps coming towards.

"My fucking god really Kate."

The billionaire strutted to her car hands deep in black pockets, a grin gradually spreading across her face.

"Oh come on your just jealous you didn't think of it first," she hit the unlock button on the keychain unlock the car doors.

Lee sighed, "why me," and gave their friends Priest costume the side eye.

When it came to religion, Alex didn't care that much about it. People needed something they could believe in, something that gave them guidance and rewards for staying on the righteous path.

Lee...well...there was nothing kind he had to say about it.

Eliza had took them to see their local pastor for answers.

The way their mother explained the situation to pastor Donovan nearly led to him performing an exorcism.

Thankfully Jeremiah got wind of it and stopped it.

After their divorce Alex and Kara were crushed.

The oldest sibling just wanted all the pain to go away.

Alex wanted to go back to enjoying her family around the holidays. Showing Kara how humans celebrate holidays. Arguing with Eliza over what movies to watch on game night.

Simple times, simple days.

Kate checked her phone's notifications. 

Scrolling through all the pop ups her finger tapped on one particular story.

Sam had posted photos and videos of her costume.

Lena Luthor was drinking wine behind her as she belted out the lyrics to a very derogatory song.

They were already at the party and the brown liquor she was holding was nearly gone.

"Wow."

"What."

"We need to get there now, Sam may be too fucked up which means Reign could make an appearance."

Kate was very protective of the kryptonian and her daughter.

If she could keep Reign out of trouble tonight she would give up strip clubs for a month.

"Shit." Lee buckled up quickly as Kate revved up the all black Ford Mustang GT and gunned it.

\--  
The duo rung the doorbell of the mega sized mansion.

There were only a few cars parked around the large driveway but the loud noises that came from the home said otherwise.

"How many people were invited?"

Lee was a bit nervous, thinking it was going to be only a handful of people.

Alex was the one who handled big crowds, he preferred a small portion.

Kate went to ring the doorbell again when the door opened with a whoosh.

Security guards appeared with crossed arms towering over the two.

Music, cool air, and the strong smell of weed heavily greeted the wide eyed duo.

A blonde stumbled her way to the door ushering the security back inside.

Sam had a joint between her lips, her hat surprisingly still on her head.

One would think she must've sold her soul to the devil to obtain such great balance.

The buzzed Stevie impersonator practically undressed them both with her eyes.

She took out the joint and let the smoke roll from her tongue.

She decided to play with the two motorists.

"What's the password." She sings out as she guards the entrance.

The two stared at one another before simultaneously leaning into her left and right ear.

Both whispering hotly.

"Fuck you."

Sam bit her bottom lip, "Ok I set myself up for that one."  
\---  
Sam led them inside, neon colors and old 80s music greeted and ushered them inside.

Men and women dressed in sexy french maid outfits greeted them with shots of patron.

They made their way to the kitchen where food was being served.

Someone dressed up as a bloody butcher, served the hungry guest that were waiting patiently.

The living room was where the main event was really happening. There was dancing, people doing body shots, and of course photos were being taken.

Sam quickly led them to a room up stairs that contained another party.

'Never Have I Ever'

A classic game, but when alcohol and drugs were involved could turn the game into an all out shit show.

Kara quickly waved her arms and she got up from her spot on the floor.

Engulfing her sister in a tight hug, the oldest nearly fainted at the sheer power the girl of steel exuded.

And then she softened, rubbing their sides whispering apologies.

Lee took a step back as he regained his composure. He then gave her costume an approving nod with a smirk.

"Captain Marvel eh."

"Well...supergirl would have been obvious." She patted the short blonde wig on her head while trying to contain her blush.

The Danvers had a connection that could never be broken.

Kate eyed the two closely before introducing herself to the youngest sister.

"Hi I'm Kate."

"Ah finally, so this is the Kate that drove off with my sister into the sunset."

Kara's blue eyes darkened with suspicion as she waited to shake hands with the short haired heiress.

Lee rubbed his head as he mentally chuckled.

"Kara, be nice." He smirked.

Kate was enjoying the back and forth banter and shook the offered hand, noticing the strong grip.

"Well she did beg me, and I could never turn down a pretty lady."

"Shots anyone?" Sam came to the rescue with liquor in hand all the while glaring at them both.

Kate took two and wrapped an arm around the kryptonian kissing her fully on the lips. 

Kara averted her eyes and suddenly found the ground interesting until…

"So do we have to introduce ourselves," came an english accent. 

Lena and Jess, who was dressed up as a sponge bob meme, waited patiently to be introduced while eyeing the foursome.

Who let the studs in.

Kara blushed even harder, "Sorry, this incredible awesome person is Alex-"

"Actually its Lee," Kate interjected as she pecked Sam one last time on the lips.

Kara mentally berated herself, "Right right, I'm sorry, this is Alex's alter Lee." 

"Oh, so this is Lee." Lena's eyes brightened, obviously intrigued by the oldest Danvers.

"From what ive heard your a fascinating specimen." Lee and Alex were at a loss for words.

"Uh..thanks." 

"She never said those things about me," Sam pointed out.

"Honey, Reign was trying to kill us all."

Jess added with an arched brow. 

They all chuckled nervously.

"I'm Jess," she waved in her painted cardboard box costume.

"And I'm the notorious Lena Luthor that you've probably heard about from the tabloids."

She said as a matter of factly.

"Of course," Lee was very aware of who and what she was. 

"Sam and Kara told us all about you, please tell us your pronouns."

Both Alex and Lee felt the spotlight on them.

"..uh um, he they them, uhm Alex prefers whatever."

"That's true," Kara added as Lee stepped closer to Lena.

The earlier conversation he had with Kara was still fresh and brought a wave of envy along with it.

"So Lena Luthor, how did you come to know these two," he pointed to both Kara and Sam.

He never seen eyes so intense and open before, Lena was bewitching.

"Well," she licked her lips, "I met Sam two years ago and offered her a position at L-Corp. I was interested in her alter Reign and wanted to help her control her. Kara over here just blew into my life and never left, she's been my rock. Catco would be nothing without her." 

Kara was red from head to toe as Lena gazed upon her.

Lee clicked his tongue. 'You think they've..'

'Possibly'

Alex watched on from the inside feeling their pulse quicken. Lena's eyes had landed back on them as the group chatted about their costumes.

She sipped the scotch from her glass slowly as she eyed the bulge the tall redhead was sporting proudly. 

It was then that they were both able to take in the CEOs costume.

Suddenly their throat felt very dry... and very thirsty.

"Are you supposed to be.."

"Morticia Adams yes."

'Cara mia'

'Now who needs to behave.'

Alex took in the dark beauty that was Lena Luthor.

Green eyes, raven hair, smooth pale skin...her weakness

They had to control themselves as boiling heat traveled joyfully to their groins.

Before Alex could jump back into the driver’s seat, in walked the last person no one expected to see.

"Now this is a party," James Olsen strutted his way into the room much to his ex's dismay.

"And on that note," Lena excused herself to freshen up her drink, dragging Jess with her.

"Who invited him." She whispered harshly to her assistant.

Jess shrugged her shoulders, she too was caught off guard.

Lee quickly eyed Kate as the journalist came closer.

Kara gave him a quick hug hoping to ease some of the awkward air out of the room.

"James! Wow cool costume." Sam jabbed her finger into the hard chest plate the proud journalist sported.

"Thanks I'm supposed to be Hercules without the hair." He chuckled.

Kate scrunched her brow as she eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

His name ringing bells, Lee excused himself and went in search for a bathroom with Kate hot on his tail.

Lena eyed the two while avoiding any type of conversation with her ex.

Both the bikers left the room and walked down a black light lit hallway that had the word Bathroom written in white paint on the walls.

Before Lee could make it Kate grabbed his wrist, "That's the James Olsen, the guy you pegged two months ago!"

"Can you yell any louder," he kicked open the bathroom door, "What the actual hell."

The bathroom glowed from yellow and red light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, making the room seem warmer and hellish.

"Was it Alex, you, or both."

"Me, James set it all up, we had drinks and talked about our lives. He was interested in my trans masculinity. So, one day he called me over, I strapped up and ...pegged him."

Kate had to literally pick her jaw up from the floor.

"He's fucking huge!"

"I know right shocker, but after all was said in done he ghosted me. I think he has some issues with his sexuality that he refuses to acknowledge."

Kate pulled a bit at the clerical collar, "Wow..so uh should we leave, what if he recognizes you."

Lee placed his hands on the copper sink basin shaking his head.

"No, I just need a moment, he just caught me off guard."

Kate nodded silently, "Ok, I'll head back and let your sister know your OK."

"Thanks." Lee waved as the door closed behind her.

They finally could start talking to another openly.

"How the fuck can the world be this small."

Lee just breathe, he probably won't even recognize us.

"OK...ok," he inhaled deeply and held his breath for three seconds then released it.

The bathroom door opened and closed signaling another presence.

Lee lifted his head to stare at the reflection of the person behind him.

'The mistress of darkness…'

Lena Luthor flipped open her zippo lighter, lighting the rolled joint between her fingers before snapping it closed.

She puffed out a cloud of smoke as she eyed the alter with hunger behind her lustful green eyes.

'Alex...i need you'

'I'm coming.' She said with vigor.

Lee was back in the backseat as Alex pulled their hair out of its bun pushing it back before giving her full attention to the dark enchantress watching her as if she were prey.

"Lemme guess, needed to get away?"

"Like a bat out of hell, James...Hercules, is my ex."

"...I'm not going to lie, I kind of figured that out by the way you cut your eyes at him and those eyes ...could cut steel." 

Lena blew out another puff and watched them closely. Interest growing with every beat of the muffled music coming from below.

"...Who am I talking to now." She waited excitedly, noticing the slight change in their voice.

"Alex, pleasure."

"Pleasure indeed," her voice dropped an octave, "how did you do that, you make it seem effortless."

Alex knew what she meant, "Lots of therapy and we take turns. We learned quickly that we did more harm than good to our mind and body if we fought for control."

"That's extraordinary, hmm, with Reign it was hell, Sam wanted her gone but  
...we found out that getting rid of one would just destroy them both."

“Same.”

The brunette sat on the edge of the bathtub and offered Alex the joint.

She dropped her swag bag by her foot and took a seat beside her taking a puff.

"So...what do you do ...Alex." Her eyes were back on the ever present bulge. It tempted her, called out to her to grab it and stroke it gently. 

Alex was like filet mignon, and Lena the starving patron.

The question was loaded, while she thought of an appropriate retort, in walked dirty images of the CEO.

Both visualized taming the green eyed goddess. Tying her up, duct taping those dark lips.

Pushing her on her knees while grabbing her by the back of her neck.

Bad guy vs bad guy

Oh the things they wanted to do to that pretty face.

Alex managed to pull herself back from the ledge of temptation as her groin became painfully erect.

Lee cackled darkly from the back seat.

She cleared her throat to shut out the laughter, " I perform special services for high in clientele, soundproof rooms, and weapons to test them in." 

Lee snorted at the partial fib earning him another mental jab to the ribs. 

"Interesting, have you come across any alien weaponry?"

'Oh have we …'

'Those barbed whips full of pink numbing venom should count.'

Another puff of smoke flowed between them.

"I have had to report a couple, anything that could level a city i personally give to the DEO, my former employer, I still have good ties with them." Alex stood to stretch, shirt rising a bit, exposing their impeccable abs to the enchanted Luthor.

"So you're a secret agent."

"Former, now I'm just...secret."

"I love secrets…"

The music below slowed and transitioned into a slower beat, the lyrics 'i put a spell on you' could be heard despite the loud noises coming from the first floor.

"I have to remain a 'secret', so don't tell anyone what I've told you," Alex wagged her finger as if she was reprimanding a child.

Lena dropped the joint into her cup and extended her smallest finger.

"Promise."

Alex chuckled and locked her own pinky with the brunette, pulling her up to a standing position.

She took it a step further by kissing both fingers sealing the promise.

Lenas breath hitched, though the contact was small and caught her off guard, there was a tiny spark that shot up her spine, that delicious sting gradually pushed the CEO to cross that bridge into new territory.

She crashed her lips into waiting red soft but guarded ones, smearing her lipstick in the process.

She kissed Kara before but that was on a dare,the poor thing was red for months. But where she was soft and tamed, Alex was hard and wild. From the moment she heard of the mysterious sibling, Lena had made it her goal to meet the enigma that was Alex/Lee.

'Sorry Kara.'

The last thing Lena wanted was to make things awkward between the sisters, but Alex was too desirable and haunting to pass up. 

The taller of the two became overwhelmed instantly and found themselves being pushed up against the bathroom sink.

Suddenly it clicked, there was no need to be jealous. Kara was an angel, that Lena would grow bored of.. 

She needed danger. Kara was safe. But Alex...

‘Move your lips.’ He nudged the front seat, 'Their is a hot woman dressed as Morticia Addams making out with you, do something!'

And so she did, Alex quickly spun them around, making the brunette grab the copper sink for balance as her feet were quickly kicked apart.

The transition of positions set her a blaze. With her black dress bunched up around her waist, she felt long fingers gripped the thin lace fabric between her legs. Tugging gently, brown eyes hungrily searched for permission from darkened emeralds.

Lena was completely soaked as the sound of fabric being ripped filled the large room.

"I'll keep these." Alex smirked and pocketed the torn lace.

Lena felt she could come just by the look the masked bandit was giving her.

Alex leaned over her body to kiss her neck, nipping at pale flesh as the shorter woman gasped beneath her.

Her willpower was slipping

Gloved hands gripped firmly at her chest as lips and teeth suckled and nipped at soft ears.

Both leather covered hands wrapped themselves gently around a warm porcelain like neck.

Her nipples were painfully erect as she pushed back into Alex's cock earning a groan from the masked bandit, daring those fingers to squeeze.

Alex, regretfully, removed her hands and focused on unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping her fly pulling out the flesh colored prosthetic that waited patiently to fill the dark beauty before them.

Pouting playfully the brunette was rewarded with a gloved hand covering her mouth roughly as the head of the prosthetic made its way past the entrance and sunk into the warmth that was awaiting its arrival.

Lena's eyes rolled back into her head as Alex pulled almost out then slammed back into her making her grip falter.

She let her body settle over the sink as her hands were placed behind her back leaving her mouth able to engulf as much air as she needed.

The power Alex exuded over her was mind boggling, she commanded every fiber in her body to do her bidding.

There was pain, there was pleasure, their was fingers nearing her mouth silently asking her to suck on them.

Which she did sinfully.

Yes this is what CEO desperately needed.

'If only my mother could see me now.'

Lilian disgusted face was the perfect image that she needed.

"Fuck I'm gonna…" Lena sucked eagerly on both digits, not far behind as the familiar wave started to crash against the awaiting rocks below.

Her hips jutted as the first wave hit then the second had them both moaning, trying to hold on for dear life, then finally the third had Alex biting into the shoulder under her as she fought to regain her composure.

Lena saw stars. Reaching blindly, she turns her head giving the bandit a powerful, lip biting, kiss. 

'...wow.'

And to think this was a quickie.  
—  
James was on his fourth shot as the two figures made it back to the room.

One sporting a shit eating grin while the other acted calmly with an air of aloofness about them.

'Yep they fucked.' Jess worked by her boss's side long enough to know what that glow meant. 

Passing her assistant Lena reached for her drink and settled down on fluffy pillows, comfortably bare ass'd, as new game started.

Kara none the wiser was just grateful her sister didn't leave.

Thankfully Kate had managed to keep Sam from drinking anymore, reminding her she needed to facetime with Ruby later and that's all that it took.

Deep down Reign carried deeply for Ruby, that little girl was her saving grace on earth.

Everyone found comfy spaces amongst one another and waited for the tipsy Fallen Angel to start the game.

"All right just to remind everyone again, the rules are if you done the deed you have to put a finger down." Her partner, who was dressed as a Red Devil, held up a bottle of Hennessey.

"If you think someone is lying you can challenge them, if you can prove that their lying they have to take a shot as well as put down a finger, alright."

Everyone nodded their heads ready to get the game started.

"OK you first Papa Bear." A hairy male dressed only in brown ears, fingerless mittens, overall shorts and shoes, commanded the room.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Alex and Kate and two other dress as John Snow and a Dragon put down their thumbs.

This was going to be a short game.  
\--  
It was down to three, Kate, Alex, and James. Neither of the two friends thought they would have made it this far.

Kate was careful, she couldn’t shoot herself in the foot, knowing that half the things Alex did, she also did too.

Even so, ALex would just give her the famous glare she had perfected over the years, even if she thought Kate wanted to challenge her.  
But Alex could challenge her. 

Lena and Kara waited with bated breath as it came down between the priest, the burglar, and Hercules.

It was James turn. "Never have I ever, uh...let's see...been in an orgy." He said offhandedly, not thinking that anyone would put down a finger.

Alex gave her friend a knowing look while cocking her head to the side.

Kate still had a finger up, her eyes begging the redhead to drop it.

"Kate…"

"What?"

"Shall I pull out the receipts?"

Everyone gasped as Alex started scrolling through her phone, ready to risk it all.

Sam, Jess, and Kara quickly huddled around her as she opened up her gallery app.

"Fuck ok, ok." Kate took a shot and bowed respectfully out of the game.

Sending her a playful glare she checked the time on her phone.

She had to get up early for some training and get Sam home for that facetime appointment.

She leans over to Alex, "Hey I gotta leave you want me to drop you off or.."

"Nah I'm ok i'll catch a ride with Kara." she nudged her sister who with others wanted a glimpse at the proof.

“She was bluffing...right Alex.” Kate swallowed when Alex just shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"You...alright it was great meeting you all, but me and Sam have an early morning." Kate shot a knowing look her way.

The blonde haired Sam stood on wobbly legs and waved at her friends, more sober than an hour ago.

"Lena, Jess call me later." She waved bye at the others ae she and Kate left the room.

Lena rose her empty glass in salute towards the former agent.

"Well done," Lena winked. 

"Welp it's between Hercules and…"

"The Burglar…"

"Oh right, right," she Fallen Angel nodded smacking her forehead.

It was Alex's turn, she sat opposite of James and thought long and hard.

Holding up one pinky, she knew exactly what to say as his dark eyes bored into hers.

There were two ways this could go, James walking away highly embarrassed or James running away crying.

Lee once again hoped for the latter, but Alex felt no ill will towards him, the fact that he had talked to them so many times and still didn't remember them rubbed Lee the wrong way.

But Alex was right, not here, not now.

"Never have I ever…"

A beat passed.

"...cried while watching Moana.."

James was so stunned over the question that he actually didn't put up a fight.

He dropped his pinky in defeat. 

"Bravo man."

James sipped his last drink, as he eyed them over the rim of his cup.

"You actually cried and admitted it how brave of you."

Lena giggled as she, Jess, and Kara decided to go dance downstairs.

"Come Alex there's much more debauchery downstairs." Lena all but purred, reminiscing on their early excursion.

Alex also was jogging back down memory lane as she followed behind a bubbly Kara. 

"See no need to be worried or jealous, Lena is wonderful," the blonde locked arms with her sister as they descended down the stairs. 

The song Tainted Love pounded from every speaker in the room pulling Lena to the dance floor as if she were hypnotized by the beat.

Memorizing… She curled her finger, beckoning the masked bandit to follow. 

What had she gotten herself into.

Lena nipped and sucked the lips before her almost painfully raw, as she made sure her lovers jeans were zipped up, patting the bulge as it reapered.

“Good boy.”

"Yea, I'm starting to see why you like her."  
\--

Alex scrolled her news feed waiting for her client to arrive, it was gonna be a late night but she was eager to sharpen her claws again.

She searched for all Lena’s social media accounts while Kara drove them back home. It wasn't hard to find her.

Lena was tagged in so many things that she was trending.

'Lena Luthor won, best Morticia Adams costume!' 1k likes

'Bad girl alert, Lena Luthor as Morticia Addams is what we all didn't know we needed.' 10k likes

Video: 'Lena dancing with a handsome burglar.' 15k views

Video: 'Lena Luthor taking shots from a Megan the Stallion look alike, 100k views.

Video: 'Lena showering the dance floor with money from a swag bag.'

Alex had nearly forgotten about the money in her bag until Lena Luthor pried it from her hands while speaking hotly in her ear.

"You have something of mine, and now I have something of yours."

Though she didn't know the fifty dollar bills were real until the crowd erupted in an uproar.

The party was shut down soon after.

Alex was growing more and more interested in the CEO to the point she started keeping tabs on her. She would find out what made the bad girl Luthor tick eventually.

But could a Luthor really be trusted, she remembered the pinky promise kiss and the way those greens haunted her with passion.

"You are Lena "I'll suck you dry" Luther." 500k views.

"Indeed."

Closing her phone she listened for her clients keys jingle as she searched for the right key.

The front door opened and closed with a swift lock following after.

The woman had dark red hair pulled in a high ponytail and wore high heel stilettos.

After checking her mail she made her way to the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

As it closed with a soft click, the masked former agent launched from behind it, pushing the woman onto her bed.

The intruder quickly pulled out two purple zip ties from her back pocket and tied the struggling woman's wrists together in record timing.

‘Just like sheep…’

Alex inhaled deeply as high levels of endorphins and serotonin filled every part of her body to the brim.

She didn't want to share this moment and Lee understood.

She chuckled darkly in the ear of the woman beneath her.

"Good evening Ms Rojas, I've been waiting for you."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenas costume  
https://celluloiddreaming.tumblr.com/post/188455183101/my-idea-for-casting-of-a-new-addams-family
> 
> Alex/Lee costume  
https://images.app.goo.gl/d1fe4mKefPvMK9sP8
> 
> Kate's costume
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQa6m2rbfF_fRn3B8Pq2karl9y81-lqGFH1HFS_MaNL-_gOEmVoeS3FDNDx73JADKUg6ViRDJdb&usqp=CAY
> 
> Kara's costume
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Rubies-Captain-Marvel-Adult-Costume/dp/B07QBJQNPH#
> 
> Sam's costume  
https://www.creativecostumes.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/CC_April_18_262.jpg
> 
> James costume  
https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/61185/1-1/hercules-disney-adult-hercules-costume.jpg
> 
> Jess costume  
https://mobile.twitter.com/jesusthegenius/status/1188024688141668354/photo/1


	3. Personal Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it really shouldn't have taken me this long to get ch3 done, i was doing way to much but here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all who have read this crazy story and left kudos and comments!

Ch3

-  
-i

The sixteen year old scanned the entire office with wide eyes.

A therapist sat in front of them patiently waiting for them to say...anything.

"This is a safe space, you can say whatever you want…"

Jamie Eastern was a simple woman in her late thirties, thirty-seven to be exact.

She liked things to be neat, and in its place.

She proudly wore glasses that made her seem much older, but that's what gave her a unique vibe.

She loved her red glasses, when she first saw them she was awe stuck.  
The color red kept her stable, made her at peace with herself. It also didn't hurt that it helped boost her the color of her eyes.

She was a woman of a lot of words, and catered to her younger clients more than the men in their twenties obsessing over women they couldn't have.

This was real, helping kids and teens find their way to happiness was her biggest reward.

Alex Danvers had an alter, and when it was time to transition, her voice would deepen, eyes soften, and the charm flowed out in waves.

"I don't know where to start…" Ah it was Lee.

"Lee why are you out?" Not meaning to sound negative, she followed it up with a small smile.

Lee was used to not being wanted around, he was the invader and this was Alex's body, her temple, not his.

"Alex and I have been fighting, she's resting now."

Lee wanted some badly to stay out as long as his mental state aloud him too.

But Alex fought him every step of the way which finally landed them in a therapist's office.

"You two do that alot I suppose." She scribbled quickly pushing her glasses back to its rightful place.

The small gesture reminded him of Kara.

The golden haired kryptonian was their saving grace.

"...my sis..my adoptive sister wants to experiment with me…"

"...oh." She tapped her pen, she hoped it wasn't going to go deeper than what she was expecting.

She had clients that have admitted to sleeping with relatives before, but they were both in the dark about their relations and only found out later thanks to an aunt.

What a shit show that was.

But Alex was not related to Kara, though she had mind already on which parent to call first, she relaxed her shoulders, and waited with an air of professionalism.

"Yea, she has ...abnormal like strength, and doesn't know how to be careful with anyone...we practice handshakes and hugs a lot."

"...oh." 'Oh thank god.'

Abnormal strength though? She wondered if the younger sibling was born with this strength or developed it over time.

"Are you ...open to any experiments?"

Jamie mentally cursed herself for how her words sounded.

A bit of silence flows between the two until the teen leans forward, picking at the frayed strings from their jeans.

Lee remembered the day Alex put on that horrible mask as their mother called it.

He scratched the service, and kept picking at the chunks until a bit of light started pouring into the dark room he was residing in.

There...he could finally see himself in the mask as Alex, slowly, began departing from the real world and quietly settled herself in the backseat of an black car.  
The dark mask was mostly teeth which were sharp and jagged, the tongue long and wicked with…

Venom...what a perfect fit.

"I am, but Alex…is afraid." Alex wouldn't dare go that far with the kryptonian, related or not they had a sisterly bond and it was hard to see Kara as anything else.

"Let's go back, talk to me about how you came to be…"

Lee nodded and leaned back to get more comfortable.

"Pain…" that Halloween night was just the beginning, it was what happened afterwards that really brought Lee fully to the world of Alex Lee Danvers.

"...that's how I was born…"

'Dialectical behavior therapy, possibly.'

She stopped scribbling, her blue eyes catching deep chocolate browns.

"Some one hurt Alex…?" She worried her bottom lip, anxious to receive the answer.

"No…" He bit his lip, "Someone freed me."

A dark grin spread from ear to ear on the teens face as their eyes met dull browns hidden behind red spectacles.

'...Quetiapine…definitely Quetiapine.'

\--

"...Lee!"

Brows eyes with a hint of red greeted a slow spinning ceiling fan. 

Last nights 'adventures' had left her deliciously sore and with thoughts of three women.

Stretching all her muscles she hears the usual cracks and sighs happily.

She looks at her side table for her anxiety medication.

They were both lucky that it was the only thing they needed to stay on top of things. It was getting much easier to be around people.

Their old therapist before was giving them everything that would harm them.

As Alex got older, Jamie quickly righted her wrongs and prescribed them Buspirone.

The medication took some time to have an effect but when it did it quickly became their own personal jesus in a way.

A knock comes at her door pulling her attention away from the quiet spinning blades from above, "Hey you awake."

It took her a moment to register the voice, she shook her head to clear away the drowsy spell she was under.

Kara ….

The youngest sister waited by her door, wearing a flower pattern apron, and a sunny smile.

"I made waffles." She leaned into the door waiting for her super hearing to pick up the slightest movement.

"Waffles you say?" Her anticipation only grew as she waited for the late night eldest to greet her with hugs just like in the old days.

The door swung open with Alex wearing only ripped jeans with her bare chest on display.

Scratches on her neck and chest for all to see, Alex hugged Kara and quickly followed the sweet smelling aroma into the kitchen.

Kara was not prepared for the topless redheads chest to greet her face, as she regained her composure she reminded herself that she had another guest that she didn't get a chance to introduce.

"Uhm ..hi." A surprised voice came from the kitchen.

She spun on her heel and quickly made it back into the kitchen where both Lena and Alex were staring each other down.

Alex seemed to inch backwards into the hall searching for anything to cover the red war wounds on her chest.

"Well someone had a ball last night." Lena sipped her coffee, eyeing the sibling that had her not to long ago bent over a sink.

Easy now.

Lena looked as if she was the most relaxed out of the three even though she was sure she was the last the make it to bed.

As she eyed the former agent, Lena grew even more curious, the double mastectomy gave the older Danvers a lot more appeal.

'Of course, she has a male alter ego.'

The faint scars were smooth and pink in contrast to the red hot scratches on her body.

"Don't be bashful now, too late for that don't you think...Alex."

The topless redhead felt it was wise to not answer or she would have to really explain a lot more to Kara who was right on her tail.

"Sorry, forgot...uh...surprise Lena's here."

"Oh joy." Alex said playfully with an eye roll, once she was comfortable on her stool she reached for the fresh pot of coffee. She was very aware of the CEO devouring her with hungry eyes.

"I missed you too," the green eyed guest bore into dark browns with a coy smile.

Alex would have to figure a way to control her body from glowing red in the presence of the taunting Luthor.

Flashbacks of their bathroom tango still fresh in her mind which helped her relax in her semi nude state.

Kara none the wiser, continued her rant from earlier with the CEO.

"She wants more gossip than she wants the truth," She flips the waffle with ease, letting Alex know that it'll be a minute as she raises one finger in the air.

Lena takes a bite out of her lightly buttered toast, "I might have to talk to her, my whole point of hiring her was so CatCo can soar to new heights."

"I'm telling you Lena if I wanted to work for the inquirer, I would."

"That would be something I'd hate to see." Alex mumbled with disdain.

Lee had been awakened not to long after he smelled food being prepared.

Stretching loudly he tapped the older Dancers on her shoulder.

'Hey...you...you oh me, lemme in the front seat.'

'Oh there you are…'

'I was sleeping peacefully...you pushed your body to the extreme last night.'

'...fuck…' Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance behind closed lids and let her body fade..

Amongst the back and forth between the two friends, Lee came forth and eyed his lack of clothing.

'Did we fuck a cat?'

'She ...took it a bit far…' 

Alex surprisingly enjoyed her time with her new client, she put up a good fight, and even managed to leave evidence of their encounter, but Andrea wanted more…

Andrea laid naked on the bed, surrounded by soft pillows with her hands tied up above her head.

She asked to be...choked...longer than what Alex was comfortable with.

Alex practiced her special technique on herself plenty of times to perfect it.

Kate had also offered her services which led to other services…

Another time another chapter.

As she battled with her quiet conscience something sinister overcame her.

Straddling the wide eyed latin woman, she tightened those gloved hands and fingers as she went in for the kill.

Her masked covered nose brushed the sweat covered one beneath them as the air between them grew hotter.

Those sweet browns turned dark and choppy like a storm at sea.

Sir Lance had made his entrance and was ready to kill, this client was sacrificing herself to reach nirvana and Sir Lance was more than happy to comply.

Alex fought her damndest to pull him back not knowing how to reach Lee for help.

Andrea grounded her clit onto the clothed knee and began to move quickly when she found the right angle.

Alex could only sit and watch, 'please…' she begged.

Sir Lance grinned as he watched the woman beneath them reach that all knowing cliff.

"...come." He commanded,leaving no room for a verbal rebuttal.

The only sound that was heard was the screams of a woman in ecstasy, falling over into the abyss below.

Andrea lost consciousness after a beat with a bright cheery smile on her face.

Alex, finally back in control, removed her mask and checked her pulse.

Still alive.

'Fucking hell…'

Alex left the room in search of a strong drink.

A minute later she found a nice leather chair to rest in while letting the taste of whiskey burn its way down her throat, the drink dulling the sting of scratches on their chest.

'Lee….lee what was that…'

Nothing. Just quietness.

She swallowed the last bit of the brown liquor and slammed the glass down, nearly cracking it against the marble table.

It was an hour later when the business woman awoke.

Alex, a bit tipsy, sat on the edge of her bed waiting patiently with phone in hand for Andrea to sign the agreement.

"Right, my apologies." Her voice was hoarse, but her smile was blinding.

"I hope I get you again ...Sir Lance."

Alex never responded, they nodded hastily while making a bee line straight out the penthouse.

"...The big question is where did alex get all that money…'

'Huh.'

Oh right, she had to stop zoning out so much.

Alex/Lee had always been good with money. But when they encountered the dark knight known as Kate Kane their entire world was blown.

They could have anything that they wanted thanks to being apart of Wayne Security.

After awhile Alex felt that she should start earning her keep. They were both not the type to sit around and collect money.

Kate understood and Alex was introduced to Hank Henshaw aka J'onn J'onzz.

The DEO

She enjoyed being a secret agent. 

The sparring with other agents was their favorite past time, Lee could fight for ever but Alex, once her enemies were immobilized, that was that.

Helping aliens like her sister felt right, fighting xenophobic terrorist felt even better.

After finding out that she was the sister of Kara Danvers J'onn felt it was time to clue the oldest sister in.

Alex wasn't even shocked to know that Supergirl was indeed her sister. They never met in person which was a shocker but huge blessing in disguise

It was fate, she was what National City needed.

This is what the oldest wanted for the youngest and Alex didn't want to interrupt that, being a secret agent was something she thought she wanted…

After only two months of avoiding the super alien, Alex was ready to hang up her gun.

Then J'onn made her an offer.

"You have another spirit inside you."

"That's one way of seeing it…" She answered nervously. After failing her  
psych evaluation, the martian who quickly became a father to her brought her into his office.

"Kara talked a lot about you, but she never mentioned...the alter."

Tears streamed down her face as she knew what was coming next.

"She misses you...but I understand…"

"Really… do you have an alter that is in love with your sister."

He placed his hands on her face, searching dark eyes for the other alter.

"Lemme help you control them, bring you two together as one…"

Removing his hands from her face, he held out his hand, J'onn wasn't like her mother...or like her late father.

He was an alien who probably knew more about what she was going through than any human on earth.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

The words 'as one' on repeat inside her as Lee too started to feel hope. 

"...I hang out with Kate Kane, money is always at my fingertips."

"Amongst other things no doubt." Lena smirked.

She enjoyed making the redhead squirm in front of the more innocent of the two.

Kara was indeed oblivious to the tension in the room.

She happily served them her famous Belgian waffles encouraging them to eat.

"You think Sam is OK?" Kara asked as she stuffed her face.

Lena took a napkin to clean her hands. "She's with Kate, she's in good hands."

"Indeed, no worries." Lena cast a quick glance at the former agent.

The slight change in their voice not going unnoticed by the CEO. 

It was getting easier for her to distinguish between the two.

From what she gathered this far, Lee was more playful, he reminded her of a cocky boy who always played with fire.

Finally feeling stuffed, Lee excused himself to make a phone call.

Both women watched the retreating form disappear down the hall to their room.

"Have you figured the two out yet?" Lena spoke in a hushed tone.

Kara had in all honesty, no idea when the alter was present.

They were so good being seamless that Kara would not even notice a thing.

It was starting to worry her. Alex was her everything, her best friend, she should be the first to notice. She wouldn't beat herself up over it, she knew that Alex had been gone for a long time and blamed it on that.

Before she could answer, a familiar ringtone woke up her phone.

"Ah shoot, its Andrea…"

"What does the queen want now."

"I did tell her I'd write a small story about last night's party." Kara averted the flaming green eyes that seem to pick her apart.

"You mean a story about me winning the morticia challenge," Lena chuckled, already obvious of the buzz surrounding her outfit. "I don't mind."

The blonde clapped her hands with glee.

"Thank you! I'll call you when I get there." Kara gave the CEO a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Lena's pulse quickened, she quickly cleared her throat as she sipped at her now cooled coffee.

"Oh just let yourself out whenever you're done, I'm sure Alex won't mind."

'Oh dear' 

As the door closes shut behind the blonde, Lena takes a minute to herself.

Kara would be the death of her. The super sweet journalist always saw the good in her.

The Luthor name never scared her away, and only drove her to seek a long term friendship.

She wanted to protect the youngest Luthor as much as she could.

But Lena wanted something else from her...but those thoughts would not come to play.

Kara needed to stay innocent, she would not tarnish that bright light she brought into her life.

Though the blonde was tempting, sweet, alluring and at times she could be damn right erotic.

She thought about that day that Kara didn't seem like her regular self.

This was around the time that Supergirl was not being so super to National City.

It seemed to affect everyone's mood but mainly that of Kara's seem to take it to heart.

Lena eyed the aloof version of the journalist as she eyed her from across her desk.

Glasses no longer in place, Kara spoke slowly..

"...what makes people bad Lena…"

The green eyed CEO exhaled and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Lena was nursing a glass of expensive scotch when her guest burst through the doors of her office like she owned the place.

Jess hot on her heels. Kara said nothing and waited for Lena to give Jess the "its fine" nod and send her back to her post.

Jess mumbled about how she needed a raise while closing the doors behind her.

Before sitting back down she poured another glass full of scotch for the journalist. Intrigued by this new attitude and brash behavior.

"I'm...not sure, sometimes it's just...instinct…"

Her thoughts shifted to her brother Lex and how hate grew inside him day by day.

The day she had to testify against him still took a toll on her entire being.

The poison wasn't in the name…

"...Why do people think you are evil, your adopted…"

She taps her fingers in a row on the brim of her glass, giving the question an honest thought.

"Some think the Luthor name marks you, turns you whether you like it or not...but I beg to differ. If I wanted to be evil it wouldn't matter what my name was…"

Lena had already thanked Lillian for her hellish role she played in her children's life.

She watched as the blonde, who was dressed in dark clothing, took the offered scotch for the first time and downed the burning liquid in one swift gulp.

Kara, full of red kryptonite, leaned in,  
"Could I be...evil."

Lena snorted a laugh, and waved her hand,"Kara your bright like the sun, you see the good in everyone and everything, you couldn't hurt anyone."

Kara slammed the empty glass on the desk and leaned over Lena.

Her blues darkening as she searched the greens staring back at her.

The blood pumped quickly through her body as she hovered over the awestruck woman beneath her.

She grinned, "You sure about that…"

Lena shook the memory from her mind as footsteps approached her from behind.

"Oh where'd my sister go?"

"Duty called. So...I see you really do keep long hours."

Lee sighed heavily, "The perks of working at night."

"Scratches, bruises, hmm." Lena examined their body closely.

"Tell me Lee...do you like pain or is Alex the masochist." 

Lee gathered up the rest of the dishes avoiding the question with a sly grin.

"Are you jealous you didn't leave any marks." He threw the loaded question over his shoulder.

"No, marking someone that's not mine is tacky." She got up from her stool collecting her dishes and handed them to the still topless alter.

Lena then notices a piece of her clothing poking out from the back pocket of the older Danvers jeans.

She smirks when she recognizes the item, as well as the scent that covered them from head to toe.

'Small world…'

"You might want to shower, " she pulls the ruined lace from their back pocket while brushing her chest against the tanned muscular back.

"You smell like a cheap whiskey and vicodin…" 

Lee was surprised by the quick kiss left on the nape of his neck.

He listens closely to the brunette as she opened the front door and shuts it softly with a chuckle,leaving them alone with their hands submerged in soapy water.

Alex chuckles lightly. 

'She's right we-.'

"Shut up."

\--  
After cleaning up the apartment, Lee called Kate to check on her and Sam.

Sam answered after her phone call to the L-Corp in Metropolis, she needed to check on things while she enjoyed her week away with her daughter.

Apparently Kate was the one that got a hangover and not Sam.

Go figure

So Sam took the time she was going to use to work from home to take care of the heiress, whenever Kate got sick she acted like she was dying.

Worse than a man with the flu she thought.

Alex would just make her soup and baby her until she felt better. It was what she did with Kara.

The things that best friends do for one another.

If it were Lee, Kate knew she would be on her own.

The alter would just shrug and leave her alone with a "feel better" thrown over his shoulder.

Alex, freshly bathed, threw on a pair of blue jeans and a gray henley shirt with a matching beanie.

The ducati chirped as she pulled out her keys to turn off the alarm.

Once her helmet was in place, the little monster beneath her roared to life and sped down the street.

\----

After their father's death Alex took it upon herself to get back in contact with Kara, which overwhelmed the alter.

With Kara came others.

But Alex promised him that she would not contact their mother.

Never forgiving the older blonde, Alex and Lee avoided her phone calls and friend requests, letting the woman know that the damage had been done.

As she walked the the stone halls of the hidden facility Alex began to feel a sense of calmness.

She opened an office door and was greeted by her former boss...well sort of.

J'onn was happy to see her once again. He was the last bit of family they had, and trusted

"My child," he chuckled as she fell into his awaiting arms.

Alex had indeed missed the martian, though he was still her boss and responsible for her having clients, it had been a year since their last encounter.

"And how is Lee."

'I've been better.'

The martian tuned into her thoughts as the alter seemed to go on a rant.

'Alex keeps trying to have all the fun.'

"Is that true?" Alex started to tune him out, a trick the man in front of her taught her.

"Pay him no mind, I came to talk about...the boundaries…"

J'onn nodded and shut his office door.

"What happened with the client."

The biker plopped down heavily in the chair.

"You got anything harder than coffee?"

"Its ten in the morning Alex."  
\---  
Catch was buzzin all morning with photos of celebrities attending Halloween parties.

After giving Kara the full exclusive of why she chose her morticia costume, Lena gave her a hint on what her actual Halloween costume would be.

"She's deliciously evil, but has a tiny bit of good deep down inside…"

"Hmm that sounds like a tough one, it could be a lot of people." She tapped the end of her pen against her lips, biting the top gently in thought.

Lena button up here dark navy blazer and rose to meet those lovely blue eyes of her friends. Her face inches from the blonde. 

"Here's a hint... 'I like you begging. Do it again.'" Lena bites her lower lip.

Kara inhales quickly through her nose and snaps the pen in two instantly in her hand.

"Oh shoot." 

Luckily for her not one drop of ink made it to her blue dress.

Lena does it again per usual.

Kara started to wonder if the CEO loved catching the blonde off guard and teasing her to no avail.

Little did the brunette know that Kara was planning on getting her back, very soon.

"...Your too easy, alright I think I have a meeting with your boss." Her tone was that of someone knowing they were right and just making small talk.

Kara grabbed a bunch of napkins off her desk while following after the strutting brunette.

The heels of her Louboutins clicked loudly, making her presence known.

Commanding all eyes as her ponytail bounced to beat of her heels straight to the large windowed office.

Kara finally stops at the door and turns around to go get coffee hoping that all goes well with the two.

Lena walks in with more edge to her pace. The air in the room was tense with electricity.

The old friends meet each other halfway, silently reading each other, waiting for one to make a move like a western.

Or like a game of Chess.

Andrea eyes every inch of her clothes, "Empressive suit, i didnt know you were into butch clothing."

Andrea crossed her arms as she eyed her blue trousers.

"Yea I was going for 'I fucked your wife,' and you...still spending your life at ...forever 21 is it…"

Lena was good at clapping back when she wanted to.

Andrea always put up a useless fight, and always came out on the bottom. 

The latin business woman unfolded her arms, anger rushed to the service as she clicked her tongue.

"To what do I owe this pleasure."

"How many times have I told you to stop drinking cheap whiskey, the smell lingers on anyone."

Andrea scrunched up her brows, sizing the CEO up.

"It was a gift and it's not cheap, I haven't drank in two days."

Could she be wrong, who else bought Old Ezra 101.

She was flabbergasted that someone had scammed her former friend into believing great whiskey tastes like rubbing alcohol.

The bottle may say The Dalmore 25, but the brown liquor inside screamed gasoline.

Lena did not play around about her liquor.

She was ruthless and had no problem showing anyone her teeth, even her enemies were sent running away, tails between their legs.

The suit wearing CEO stuffed her hands in her the deep pockets of her pants.

"Back off on Kara, she's one of the best damn journalists you have and shouldn't be wasted on trash stories and gossip columns."

"Everyone has to take on something eye catching and celebrities are it...

...Speaking of."

Lena arched a fine brow as Andrea scrolled through her phone, she sighed and closed her eyes after sucking her teeth, "Lena Luthor kills the Morticia challenge."

Andrea reads with a grin on her face, "I've taught you well,... and who is this.."

Andrea wiggled her brows at a photo that was just uploaded twenty minutes ago.

There picture showed a very alluring Lena Luthor whose lips were hairs away from someones, who was dressed in a striped shirt with a black mask, ear.

Lena blinked as a flood of emotions hit her all at once.

"...I just want you to know your insatiable, I want you to take me in your mouth and pray…"

The redhead shuddered and balled their fist in an effort to release the sexual electrical current flowing between them.

Then there was a flash, obviously caused by a cellphone, as she turned her head towards the fiery red lips. 

Enchanted by pale green eyes, daring and bating her to take a bite of the dangling forbidden fruit in front of her.

Lena was an exhibitionist, and Alex needed to leave before she was dragged to hell by this succubus.

Lena quickly took the phone out of her hand and zoomed in on both their faces.

"Hey you could have asked." Andrea rolled her eyes, and waited for the return of her phone to her hand.

The CEO examined the masked bandit. Those dark eyes seemed brighter thanks to the cell phone flash and the black paint around her eyes.

She could only guess what was going on in that head at the very moment.

"So...is this your new toy?"

"No, that is Kara's sister Alex. It's a terrible photo of me asking them a question."

Andrea scoffs and snatches her phone back, "Awe 'dito' I know you, I know that look…"

"You know shit…"

Andreas eyes brighten as she moves to take another pawn from brunette.

"You've fucked them haven't you-."

"-Andrea," she paused for a beat to line up the next words she was going to use, "like I said, its Kara's sister, and you make it your job to stay away from her."

Lena's voice dropped an octave as she turned those green almost glowing eyes on the other woman.

She began to back away as Lena was steady and ready to pounce like a tiger.

Her king and queen were in danger.

"If I even get a whiff of your whiskey-dior perfume on them, I will give the whole world the inside scoop on you." 

Check...mate.

"...well...if...your gonna be nasty about it I won't say anything else about her."

Andrea sidestepped the short CEO and walked back to her large desk.

"Is there anyone else or...thing you'd like me to stay away from your highness?"

She bowed mockingly as she sat back down in her chair and eyed her nails closely.

Lena smiled tightly as she advanced slowly towards the desk, her left hand adjusting her 10k gold Rolex on her wrist.

"No ...but you can cut your damn nails." She said as she continued to adjust the immaculate looking watch. 

"Marking people that's not yours is tacky, even for you."

As Lena turned on her heal she could already tell that Andrea was going to need a lifter to help pick her jaw up off the ground.

The bravado of it all, and then some gave her an erotic thrill that she would have to take care of asap.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rope is getting tighter, things are getting out of control for Alex and Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late thanks for all those really enjoying this crazy story, I hope everyone is doing great I for one for sick and my anxiety is crappy but Happy New Year

*_FB*_

_J'onn J’onzz was a respected alien who had to hide his true identity thanks to racists xenophobes and anyone scared of their own shadow._

_Every living being that cared, knew National City didn’t deserve his help, but he stayed and protected the city and used his role as the head director of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, DEO, to help raise awareness towards the hatred of his alien race._

_Making it his mission to teach and train the officers of the DEO to protect and serve._

_Alex meant alot to him. They were like his child, so when they were able to trust in the martian, Alex led him into their world._

_So when Alex needed guidance with her alter, he was more than happy to help._

_J'onn sat in front of them in a crossed leg position._

_Eyes closed, he began to control his breathing. Time seemed to slow down as Alex mirrored his position._

_The head director opened his eyes slowly, as he adjusted to the lighting, he noticed that he was sitting in a car._

_"Hi." Lee smiled while adjusting his hair. He sat across from the alien with a welcoming smile. "Welcome to my home."_

_"Interesting, is this what you envision the most." He gestures with a wave of the hand._

_"I've never tried...I'm always thinking of cars ...guess I like speed."_   
_He pulled his hair into a small bun with the purple band that never left his wrist._

_J'onn smiled, "I know that it can get cramped in here...so if you want..i'll teach the two of you to be able to 'blend'."_

_Lee crossed his arms and sighed._

_"Blend?"_

_"The art of existing as one."_

_Lee looked baffled, the idea was so far fetched._

_"It sounds too good to be true…"_

_"To a human, yes, but trust me I can truly help you."_

_"But…what about existing outside the body," that had caught the martian off guard._

_"There is a way yes…" of course there was, but he'd have to do more research._

_Lee fiddled with his fingers and cracked his knuckles, a beat of silence passed between them._

_He placed his hands in the martians outstretched ones._

_J'onn smiled and told the alter to take deep breaths. Lee was nearly light headed by the tenth intake of breath when he stopped and opened his eyes._

_He was out...but Alex was also very present, it felt like they were both in control...but when they spoke…_

_"This feels- Whoah…"_

_J'onn opened his eyes and examined the confused redhead in front of him._

_"So your voice has changed." He stood up and began to stretch._

_The fusion looked at him with curiosity._

_"Remember the day of the black out."_

_They slowly unfolded their legs and stood, racking their brain for the memory in question._

_They chuckled lowly and facepalmed._

_'This again…'_

_"...let's see about your strength…"_

_Suddenly they were on their backs with the now green martian standing over them._

_The fusion panicked, 'We should have seen that coming…'_

_J'onn stepped back, letting the new alter get to their feet._

_'I got the top, you got the bottom.'_

_'Got it.' Alex balled her right fist and lashed out._

_The punch landed right in the middle of his chest, J'onn flew back a bit with a grin on his face._

_"Good." J'onn advanced with his leg, which Alex quickly caught with both of her hands but stumbled over their on feet._

_Catching themselves before they tripped, Lee kicked out their right leg, striking the Martian in the face._

_J'onn dropped to his knees with a painful thud while grabbing his nose._

_Suddenly the two split, putting Alex back in control._

_The former agent hovered over him frantically shaking her hands._

_"Fuck fuck…"_

_"Rao I didn't expect that, must be getting old," he chuckled cracking his nose back into place. "Calm down I'm fine."_

_"What happened to me."_

_"That was your Fusion also known as Blending, it's what you were made to do. Lee is apart of you and you two are going to have to work together if you want to be live..."_

_Alex watched the head director plop into his leather chair while holding a napkin to his nose._

_Lee was pacing internally, biting at his nails as his mind raced._

_"That was fucking cool!" He stopped and yelled, "let's do it again!"_

_"N O!"_

_"Maybe we should save this for tomorrow." J'onn could sense the inner struggle Alex was having with her alter._

_She nodded tiredly still shaking from the spar._

_"I don't wanna hurt you...I don't want to fight anyone anymore!"_

_Alex was exhausted, they knew that their life was surrounded by violence. Saving the city was a heroic accomplishment, but the pain they had to endure to gain that status was getting old really quickly._

_Unlike a hero who was known as the girl of steel, Alex's body was breakable, and the months they spent in physical therapy spoke for itself._

_"You won't, there's another job I...think you may like."_

_He balled up the bloody napkin and through it in the wastebasket by his desk._

_"And how do you figure that?"_

_J'onn was an alien of many secrets this Alex knew, he could read her so well that even she herself was in awe._

_"Kate Kane is your friend is she not?" He poured himself a small shot of his personal martian rum._

_It was strong and had an excellent bite._

_He poured a shot for Alex who nearly gave herself whiplash as she threw the drink back._

_"Yea," she coughed as the liquid burned down her throat._

_"Has she told you what she does...besides saving Gotham."_

_Alex pulled out the chair in front of the martians desk and rattled her brain for answers._

_"Ugh..She sells weapons and high tech security cameras to rich assholes?"_

_She shrugged, "I mean I don't know why she even works, she's Bruce Wayne's cousin."_

_He grins over his second shot._

_"It's the principal." He downed it and refilled it all the while eyeing the redhead closely._

_"Come back tomorrow."_

\---  
Monster

Lena could rip out the throats of her enemies and get away with it scot-free and no one would blink or second guess her.

Because she was a Luthor.

But no matter how hard she thought about killing her mother, she knew the woman would just come back as a ghost and haunt her forever.

There was no use.

Much like the phone calls she was avoiding.

Her mother had insisted on meeting up for lunch to talk about the new tech weapons she was creating at L-Corp.

Lillian Luthor was up to no good.

She went as far as turning off her phone, but of course her mother phoned her assistant next.

Jess opened the office doors with a blank expression on her face.

"Lena...please."

She sighed heavily and grabbed her lab coat and headed for the lab.

"Tell her I am very busy."

"Lena what the fuck." Jess groaned and went back to her desk, inhaling and exhaling slowly she picked up the phone and put on her best professional voice.

"Miss Luthor is preoccupied at the moment, would you like to leave a message." She nearly broke the pencil in her hand as she waited for the onslaught of insults to pierce her ears.

Lena created special weapons so that the DEO could fight against new terrorist who had advanced weapons.  
Aliens and monsters were another thing, that was for supergirl to deal with.

She had offers from other companies to create weapons to use against bigger threats. It was a hardcore world now, and everyone wanted protection.

Lena wanted to keep the families of National City safe. They were first on her list, and with the help of Supergirl, aka Kara Danvers which she knew so much about, her hard work would show everyone she was not like her brother.

She was no villain... though...she loved being bad.

In the world of dark fantasies...she could finally breathe.

Sometimes she would just watch someone get robbed and not do a damn thing about it.

She loved to watch couples fuck in their homes because someone forgot to close the blinds.

But most of all she loved to be taken by force, called a good girl while having her hair pulled.

"Oh god…" She whispered harshly to herself.

This was not the time or place to be thinking about those lewd memories.

More so a certain redhead performing those acts.

She checked her phone and smirked at the new message from her former friend.

**AndreaR: call this number, the password is Leviathan.**

Finally she had the key that would unlock one of many doors that would reveal the real Alex Danvers.  
\---

There was a time where Alex had an imaginary friend. They looked like her and played with her all day.

As she grew older the imagination started to dwindle. They showed up less and less until...Lee made his great entrance.

Alex didn't think much of it until she had another session with her therapist.

Describing the imaginary friend as a wholesome all around kid that liked to play hide and seek.

The session went on for thirty minutes, the end result was to try to reconnect with this imagination.

It could be a key to unlocking who Lee truly was.

But that was something Alex felt she wasn't ready to approach, that was the last time she would see the red eyeglass wearing therapist in person.

Two days had passed since meeting with the head director of the DEO. After a few phone calls Alex received a large envelope full of fifty dollar bills for their services involving a Ms. Andrea Roja's, which no one objected to given the circumstances.

Around nine p.m. she found herself in one of Kate's many apartments.

It was small and cozy, industrial like.

The walls were dark brown while the furniture was ashy gray.

Laying back on a comfortable futon, the redhead nursed a glass of scotch while watching her friend roll a joint.

It was their favorite pastime. Alex didn't know how she segwayed into the art of smoking the devils lettuce, but she knew it was a great relaxer.

The former agent downed the glass given to them in one swift gulp.

Kate smiled softly and applauded their friends late night rendezvous.

"You sir...had an interesting client..." Kate pointed one finger at the smirking biker with the others curled around her neck of her beer bottle.

"It was...I haven't really- god it was a thrill," Alex exhaled with a lounging sigh.

"Would you ever do 'that' again." Kate flicked her lighter and watched as the flame dried the perfectly rolled joint.

"No...once was enough." The whole ordeal scared them shit less but excited them at the same time. They were still trying to understand what came over them.

Sir Lance was another whole ordeal. Maybe they needed to go back for more training and control.

"Did you ever think…'wow when I was younger I wanted to be a veterinarian' and now your getting paid... TONS... of money to play out these dark home evasion fantasies?"

Kate blew out as she lit a rolled joint absentmindedly.

"Close I wanted to work in bio engineering...but yea I was the one who wanted to save the world."

Everyone wanted to be a superhero when they were younger.

A Ninja turtle was their second second choice.

Then came The Power Rangers.

It was all the same, hero's risking it all and saving the day.

The hero mantra was deeply embedded in their childhood.

It made them feel invincible...but like a candle in the wind, that fire extinguished itself.

She took a swig of her beer, "But now... I seem to be that thing that goes bump in the night."

Kate's eyes seem to darken.

"The closet monster or the monster under the bed?" Kate quipped.

Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled,"We talked about this, your the monster in the closet and I'm the one under the bed, because you have a better wardrobe than me, and I'm the sock you can't find under your bed."

Kate fell over holding her sides as she shook with laughter.

"Right right, but why are you so hard on yourself?"

Alex grumbled as she peeled the wet paper off of her nearly empty beer bottle.

"Because I came from Hicksville usa aka Midvale, and I still say finna."

Why did she want to run from that part of her? She hated that town, the fake friends, the crazy mother, but she loved it at the same time.

The fishing with dad, the camping and scary ghost stories, and then there was Kara...

"Because your country that's ok, doesn't that help you with the ladies anyway?" Kate said with an air of tiredness.

Lee groaned inwardly, _"that's mainly my accent now."_

"It's Lee's, he has a small southern drawl, and refuses to change it."

"Because its hot." Kate threw her hands in the air. "Your hot."

"Shut up." Alex yanked the joint from her hand and inhaled the smoke through the tightly rolled spiff. Kate stretched out her legs and draped them over her friend's legs.

"Better than meds?"

"I still have to take them."

No matter how high they got it was the meds they needed to take to stay in control.

Lee was a pain to deal with without them. The alter was strong and they often fought over the most miniscule thing.

But thanks to therapy they were able to reconcile and work together.

When it was time to have the double mastectomy, they both went in together with the same want.

Alex considered them selves non-binary and preferred women, while Lee was just "He" and also sexually fluid.

This was who they were and it made them stronger, physically and mentally.

"So...Lena Luthor…" The short haired heiress wiggled her brows, waiting for Alex to hopefully fill in the rest.

Alex’s gaze melted into that of a deep yearning for the dark haired CEO. But just as quick as it appeared, the soft look vanished and was replaced with a lopsided grin.

"She's gorgeous why." Avoiding eye contact she found picking at the bottle's label more interesting.

"Please don't act like you didn't fuck her at the party my friend, half of us suspected that you two were fucking anyway."

"And here we go." Alex sputtered while Lee chuckled on the inside.

"I just feel that you two need to go on a date."

"I don't do dates or dating, look at me, you said it yourself i'm a fucking psycho who gets off on… rape fantasies."

The reality was just that, it was real and raw. Alex enjoyed the darker side of sex and nothing could ever change that.

The idea of having a regular marriage and kids flew out the window like a demon being cast out.

At times she thought of herself as a monster, the darkness that she put over Maggie still shook her to the core.

But it was the burning looks that she received that nearly did them both in.

All it took was a sharp pull of hair or teeth biting roughly on raw red lips.

They tried to fight the animalistic seed that had been growing, fearing that it would turn them into something unrecognizable. But after the blinding light and euphoric bliss subsided for the third time in a row, they started to think that maybe it wasn't so bad.

"...It's consensual…"

Kate's eyes sharpen at the memory playing before her.

Their time together was full of so much need and raw pleasurable agony.

She missed it.

"..You think..can we-".

"..."

Not fazed, Alex none to politely pushed her friends feet off of her lap and stood over them.

Shaking her head slowly she started to make her way towards the door with a now grumpy dark knight slumped on the couch

"I need some air."

\---  
The need for air turned into a late night drive downtown.

Their first time working for J'onn on the new 'job' ever fresh on Alex's mind.

It was not surprisingly on Halloween night.

_She found herself in a very elegant penthouse._

_The smell of expensive perfume, and brandy was ever present._

_The air was thick with anticipation._

_She made sure she had one shot of the brandy before she slipped into her hiding space._

_It was the element of surprise that really sold it all._

_The client was younger, late twenties, dark hair, with the bluest eyes ever._

_Her accent belonged to that of someone from Paris, rich and flirty._

_Alex waited on edge as loud heeled footsteps turned into soft pads of feet._

_She was heading to the shower._

_The woosh of clothes being thrown gave the red head a thrill._

_She slowly breathed in an out and waited once more._

_This is was Kate talked about, the wait, it can kill you or excite you._

_When the shower stopped she went back to controlling her breathing._

_Her entire being was on fire, so much that Lee awoke from his slumber and watched along with bated breath._

_They watched eagerly from under the client's bed as wet legs came into view._

_The bed dipped as she climbed onto it with a sigh._

_From then on it was just small sounds coming from her phone as they waited for the lights to turn off._

_That's was one of the things the client liked, to be taken in the dark, to be blindsided._

_And both Alex and Lee were all to ready to scare the living hell out of someone._

_With a click the room was surrounded in total darkness. Alex check their phone, it had been two hours now and they were ready to explode._

_Lee gripped the head-rest of the driver's seat, his eyes sharp and his ears even more sharper._

_The slow in and outs of small breaths could finally be heard from above._

_They slowly crawled out from under the bed, inching slowly into a sitting position._

_They paused their movements in order not to wake the beautiful French woman who was curled into herself._

_Once they were sure the brunette was still awake, they hesitantly pulled themselves into a standing position._

_The moonlight allowed them to see only what they needed, the woman in question._

_They pulled out a large black rope from inside their jacket along with duct tape._

_It was now or never, even if though their nerves were jumping all over the place, they pushed forward._

_Nearly salivating at the mouth, they moved quietly towards the other side of the bed with duct tape ready to silence the sleeping beauty if she were to wake from her slumber._

_Alex lowered her face closer to red soft lips and kisses them hungrily._

_It was just enough to rouse the blue eyed woman who stretched and slowly opened her eyes._

_Everything stopped, they watched each other carefully, Alex had on a leather mask which only exposed her eyes and her pink lips which were pulled into a grin._

_"Good evening Ms. Bisset…"_

_The scream that pierced their ears only lasted about four seconds before the sound of duct tape could be heard._

_They straddled the small woman and quickly covered her red lips with silver sticky tape, silencing her but not stopping her from flailing about._

_Alex nearly forgot what to do next, luckily Lee had excellent memory._

_"Your stronger than her, flip her over...then tie her arms."_

_She did just, the screams turned into muffles thanks to the large cotton pillows underneath her._

_The fight in her was still strong and was even turning on the red head above them to no point of return._

_They had no idea they would like it this much._

_Alex grinded against her backside and groaned in pleasure as the woman cried beneath her._

_"You smell so good, and feel so good, are you going to be my good girl tonight?"_

_The woman's whole body shuddered as she continued to cry._

_Once the rope secured her arms Alex flipped her back over and kissed her duct taped lips._

_Pulling back a bit Alex pulled out her phone and ready to hit record._

_"Sorry Ms. I got carried away," she pulled a bit of the duct tape away from the brunettes lips who blew out a tired breath._

_"Do you consent Ms. Bisset?"_

_"..Oui Monsieur…" Her eyes sparkled with danger as she watched the redhead pull out a pocket knife._

_Once they gained consent it was now time to play._

_"What's your safe word?" Alex bent down and bit her ear gently earning her a sharp gasp as her reward._

_"Coffee."_

_"Excellent." She kissed soft lips briefly before covering them once again in sticky tape._

_The sharp knife was ever present as she eyed the attire the small woman was wearing, just a shirt, a plain black shirt._

_She tore into it with so much vigor that she accidentally nicked a bit of skin._

_"Rookie."_

_Alex cursed inwardly as a bit of blood came into her vision._

_The woman below her threw her head back as if she had just came._

_Her nerves were also on edge as she pleaded with her eyes to continue._

_Alex tore open the remaining shirt and trailed the sharp blade down her sternum._

_The brunette writhed in pleasure and pain as small beads of blood popped up after the knife's trail._

_They stopped and circled back around hard pebble like nipples which the owner responded by grinding upward._

_Alex was lost in her sanity but needed to stay in control, the two were on the verge of blending again for the second time but Alex needed to be present for her first time._

_She dipped her head and licked up the trail of blood before capturing a nipple in her mouth._

_The woman beneath her squirmed with excitement as her whole body felt like it was on fire._

_Suddenly she was once again flipped over onto her stomach, her bare ass hiked up with one of her pillows as she was roughly entered by two fingers._

_"That's a good girl, get wet for me." She screamed like no other which only heightened Alex's senses._

_She wanted to forgo the smaller womans pleasure all together and just get herself off._

_But Lee brought her back to reason._

_"Easy tiger...make sure she comes first."_

_That earned him another eye roll but she listened to him nonetheless._

_After pistoning her fingers in an out of the screaming woman underneath her she was met with the feeling of tightness surrounding her long digits and gripping them painfully._

_"Beautiful, you made a mess." She came hard but still wanted more._

_"Let go of my fingers and I'll give you what you really want." Alex fumbled with the zipper of her black jeans._

_The brunette excitedly unclenched her walls, freeing sticky fingers covered in her essence._

_Using her cum, Alex rubbed it all over her now protruding hard on._

_She had to admit, she was packing some serious heat and didn't know if the woman would be able to handle it._

_"Remember your safe word princess." The fat head pushed in forward, earning them a shaking bottom as they prepared to take the whole thing._

_"Such a good girl…" Alex groaned and pushed forward until they bottomed out._

_After making sure the brunette was still with them they began to slowly move in and out until the blue eyed woman signaled then to go faster._

_"As you wish." Alex was like a jake hammer at full speed. This is what she was waiting for. Bursts of light flashed before her eyes as the brunette was grabbed roughly by her hair._

_"Your kind always takes, and takes, now how does it feel to be taken like this." Alex gripped her neck harder as she neared her destination._

_Her orgasm almost snuck up on her until Lee forced her to slow down._

_"It'll be worth it, look at her, she is no longer fighting it." He cackled._

_True to his word it was indeed the right decision. The smaller woman could only scream out her pleasure as her eyes just rolled back in her head._

_"Now!" Alex regained her speed from earlier and nearly ripped the poor girl apart._

_It was more violent and sinister as she spoke encouraging words into her ears._

_"Your gonna cum again and again until I'm done with you."_

_And sure enough, that's what happened, it went on for awhile until Alex finally crossed the finish line._

_They howled loudly and doubled over nearly crushing the poor girl beneath them._

_Waves and waves of pleasure crashed into them nearly sweeping them away with the high tide._

_She dropped to the side desperately trying to catch her breath and pulled up her mask just above the nose to engulf more air into her fiery lungs._

_Alex helped her client turn over so she could also catch her breath, and removed the now sweaty duct tape from her mouth._

_"Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu.." She whispered over and over until she drifted off to sleep._

_Alex was not to sure of what to make of her words, she only understood some French and was only able to make out 'God', but she was pretty sure she did well for her first time._

_Alex blinked a way the grogginess as she tried to sit up, unknowingly there was a figure staring at her closely from a dark corner...it was Lee._  
.  
.

Alex was snapped back to the present by the buzzing of her phone on her hip.

The night air felt good around them and in their lungs as they pulled up to a stop light to check said phone.

She sucked her teeth as she read the message.

Kate was entertaining some drunk stripper and decided to send nudes.

She angrily pocketed her phone and removed her helmet.

Alex had tried to rouse Lee for a talk, but once again Lee was silent.

"Lee?…" She asked quietly as she pulled into a dark lot that lead to a small club.

She searched the back of her mind in an effort to find any memory of this place.

Then it hit her, It was the place she heard about, the new bdms club.

IGOR

"_Jackpot_." Lee whispered as he poked her side from the backseat.

"I wish you'd just let me know your listening."

".._. I was ...busy.."_

"Sure you were-."

"Remember..that night with the french woman…"

Alex slowed to a stop, the memory was fresh.

"Why…"

_"I was watching you, just for a moment but it was enough.."_

Alex thought they may have been drunk that night, blamed it on her drugs, but she did since another presence in the room.

"It couldn't be...J'onn sai-."

"_Said there was a way...I just have to want it-."_

"And so do I...I'm not sure this is wise."

She had read books on this before, witches, fortune tellers, and those who also practiced dark magic were the only ones that had any idea of dealing with an alter ego.

But it all came to the same conclusion, a great sacrifice.

_"Says the one who's body I'm inhabiting_." He mocks.

"_Alex if I can get out of your mind and into this world permanently my life would be ten times better."_

"...Lee you know one of us...one is us has to d-"

_"THERE'S ANOTHER WAY."_

Alex growled outwardly, attracting a few looks from a leather clad group.

Before they could approach the door that had two burly guards eyeing all that came near, a car light flashed out of the corner of their eye gaining their attention.

It belonged to someone of importance that was for sure.

Lee eyed the license plate and smirked.

"Luthor 600."

"_Mark of the beast_."

They slowly approached the running car with caution putting their early conversation on the back burner.

Lena didn't need to see them fighting one another, and Alex still needed to talk to J'onn again.

As they made it to the drivers side the window rolled down and the engine turned off.

"Open the back door." The driver pointed behind him,"Miss Luthor would like a word with you."

They gulped but did as they were told.

As they got in they were met with haunting green eyes.

"Mx. Danvers...is that ok to call you that?"

Stunned by the beauty that is all Lena Luthor, Alex craved the want that they were now being showered with.

Lee had never seen anyone more beautiful than this dark creature.

She wore a tight black dress that stopped at her thighs. With her hair down in loose big curls, her make up and style gave her a clear reference to Dita Von Teese which they both didn't know the needed to see until now.

And those red ruby lips were so sinfully delicious. Inhaling sharply Alex could feel the warmth spreading below her belt and exciting their other half to no ends. Everything about this woman was indeed praise worthy.

"Yea...sure." Here they were mentally fucking the dark goddess in front of them, and only dressed in ripped jeans with a black 'Halloween' movie t shirt and a black hoodie.

_"Nice, let her know I had nothing to do with this outfit."_ He chuckled.

Alex mentally rolled her eyes and got comfortable in the seat next to the CEO.

"You smell great..ah fuck," Alex face palmed herself as her alter gave her the side eye.

Lena was genuinely taken aback by the comment.

"Thank you, no need to feel embarrassed, sometimes you can't help being honest."

Lena twirled a silver ring on her finger as she continued, "lucky for you I like you...a lot." She scooted closer to the former agent, peeling their fingers from their face as they tried to hide their growing blush.

Alex didn't know what was happening anymore, was Lena Luthor a witch?

What kind of spell was this?

Lee was on the verge of transitioning to the front seat for Alex's sake.

He huffed out a big sigh as she allowed him to take over so easily.

They already had this woman and here they were being bashful like they just didn't have their fingers in her mouth days ago.

Once he removed his hands from his face, he quickly pulled his hair into a top not with the purple hairband standing out proudly.

Lena watched them carefully, aware of the change in the being beside her she reached out to gently touch their cheeks.

Those dark brown eyes captured hers immediately, they stayed close to one another for what seemed like forever until Lena spoke.

"Lee...how are you." It was as if a spell had been broken, Lee pushed back into the car seat while clearing his throat.

"Just dandy...what are you doing at a place like this."

"I could ask you two the same question." She smirked eyes twinkling with cockiness.

"I took...a very long drive...and ended up here." He looked out the dark windows towards the red brick building.

"Well Lee, care to check this place out with me?"  
Before lee could answer Lena signaled to her driver to turn off the car.

Stepping out of the vehicle in her favorite red bottom pumps, Lena pulled down her dress which had ridden up her thighs upon exiting the car.

With a drooling alter behind her she grabbed their hand and made their way to the obviously lgbtq friendly building in front of them.

From rainbow flags to blues white and pinks it was safe to say they were more than welcomed inside.

Lena pulled out two tickets from her clutch and presented them to the two towering guards.

The guards looked them both over and nodded in unison.

"Have fun you two."

Nothing had prepared the two for what awaited them inside.

As soon as they stepped in they were covered the glow of red lights.

People mingled towards the bar and gathered around to see a leather clad woman walking two men on leashes.

They explored a bit more trying their hardest not to feel overwhelmed but also wanting to see what all IGOR had in stored for them.

Lena played with her silver zippo lighter while her eyes raked over the mysterious older Danvers, what secrets would she discover now that they were in the devil's playground and she had them in the palm of her hand.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween


End file.
